South Park Spellbinders:
by mingler45567
Summary: Summoned for some reason, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Bebe, Wendy, and Butters must now face the weirdest journey ever...well weirder than usual. Join them as they learn magic never before seen in their world, kick ALLOT of ass, and learn some truths about something long hidden from their friend.
1. Prolouge

_**Somewhere in the Spiral**_

 _"Ah-ha! The spell is working!"_

 _"What spell? What are you babbling on about now, Ambrose"_

 _"Finally, we have found not one, Gamma, but 6 magical students!"_

 _"WHOOOOO!?"_

 _"6 marvelous young wizards. Viewing their progress throughout their own world, these 6 students have such AMAZING potential. Perhaps, enough to save Wizard City!"_

 _"Oh really? Where?"_

 _"A very distant realm, Gamma. A realm that does not believe in magic, yet at the same time, it has some rather...peculiar activities on a daily basis."_

 _"Peculiar activities? Like what?"_

 _"Let's see here"_

 _Intently the Headmaster consults the files of the peculiar events going on in this said world._

 _"Much, much peculiar activities indeed. A creature known as the Mecha-Streisand, an entire army of gigantic guinea pigs, a war against a realm known as Imaginationland, a Zombie AND Nazi Zombie invasion, huh. Even the dark lord, Cthulhu threatened to terrorized the world"_

 _"All right, all right, I see that this world had many problems that any of us had ever anticipated, but do you think these 6 children will be enough to save Wizard City?"_

 _"Yes. They might even have the power to save the Spiral as well if possible."_

 _"What shall we do, Headmaster?"_

 _"It is time I use my magic to summon these students, Gamma. No doubt in mind, these 6 students have the potential...to save us all."_

 _The Wizard sphere has revealed the images of their saviors._

 _Kyle_

 _Stan_

 _Kenny_

 _Butters_

 _Wendy_

 _and Bebe._

* * *

 **Sorry no Cartman on this story. I have something better in stored for him. And...this is the start of a new fanfic crossover crossing with two things no one would even TRY to make. Enjoy the series, this will be a good one, I promise you.**


	2. Wizard City: The Adventure Begins

_**Elsewhere in the Spiral.**_

 _"That foolish Ambrose"_ sneered a completely different voice, in a completely different area in the Spiral, looking at his sphere.

" _He honestly thinks 6 mere children has the chance to save the Spiral from my design? The fools can do all their wizard training for all I care, and they can learn all they want about the means of wizardry, But I ask you this, Ambrose: Do you honestly think, those foolish trainees have the strength to defeat me?_

 _"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Malistaire"_ said a voice, almost that of a child's voice.

 _"What are you on about now, boy?"_

 _"They are much more capable of succeeding than you think. They have potential. Keep in mind, this is the world where the impossible happens on a daily basis"_

 _"Bah!"_ he grunted shaking his head. " _I'll see for myself if they have the 'potential'. How would you know, anyway?"_

He then disappeared with a cloud of smoke leaving the figure by herself.

" _I know, because I've experienced it. First hand."_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins_

Our story begins in Golem Court where two people awaits. One being an old wizard. The wizard's appearance consists on a purple robe lengthen down to his feet, and a purple z shaped pointed hat, as well as his purple pointed boots. His robe is trimmed red from his cuffs, to the cap of his pointed hat, also, both his robe and his hat is entirely designed with golden stars and crescent moons lined in it. His facial appearance consists on a monocle on his left eye, and a shaggy white beard. Finally he carries a hook shaped staff with a magical sphere swirling in the center of it.

His companion however, is a snow white owl resting on it's bird stand. The owl's apparel consists on small clear reading glasses, an orchard colored mortarboard, and an orchard colored scarf, designed with golden stars and crescent moon lined in it, just like it's master.

"When will they come?" the owl asked anxiously.

"Patience, my fine-feathered friend." Ambrose stated calmly. "The spell does take a while for it to activate. But I'm certain our students will arrive right abou-

 _POOF_

Suddenly in a cloud of smoke, a figure appeared in front of them...actually, not A figure, 6 figures, 4 boys and 2 girls, all of them...seeming to have the SAME facial features, but completely different clothing and appearance.

"Dude, where are we?" said the boy wearing a brown coat and a red poofball hat.

"This doesn't look like South Park." said the girl with the pink beret.

"Why are we here?" said the blonde haired girl.

"It is I that has brought you here, young wizards" Everyone snapped their attention to the cloaked old wizard.

"Young wizards?" the boy wearing the poofball hat asked in confusion.

"That's right." the wizard said. "I am Merle Ambrose, headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts."

Everyone looked at the wizard in silence. This was an entirely new experience for them. But only one person had a question bubbling in his mind.

"Are you gonna rape us?" asked the blonde haired boy.

Shocked and appalled, Ambrose had nothing to say about that question. "n-no?" Ambrose said stunned at the question.

"OK."

"u-um the real reason I brought you here, is because your world and many others are in the brink of danger, and it is up to the 6 of you to stop it."

"Us?" the ushanka wearing boy asked.

"But of course,"Ambrose continued. "I have viewed your progress throughout your world, South Park, and I do believe that you have the potential to fight a formidable foe who plans to THREATEN you and anyone who gets in his w-"

His speech came to a stop when suddenly the ground was shaking, and the sun was suddenly blocked off by darkness. Everyone then looked to the tower, there they saw a shadowy figure who came by the window.

"WHOOO?!" Gamma exclaimed spotting the figure.

"What the hell's going on?" the poofball wearing boy says.

"Come along, young wizards. Follow me into the tower, and we'll find this perpetrator." Ambrose told the kids as he walked into the tower.

"You'd best follow the Headmaster. You're safe with him." Gamma suggested. "To the Tower!"

Without much of a choice, the 6 kids went inside the tower and followed the Headmaster. Butters however, isn't still very trusting about Ambrose.

"Watch out, fellahs, I think he's gonna rape us." he said.

* * *

"Who's there?" Ambrose asked as he then saw the perpetrator. He was a tall, lengthy, pale-skinned man with thinning raven hair. He was wearing a black robe and black shoes, tattered with gold. Along with his gold trim, he wore a golden sash between his waste, as well as a golden collar with a ruby engraved on the collar design. The lengthy man was also carrying a black cane like staff. "Malistaire." Ambrose sneered.

"Ambrose." the man who assumes to be 'Malistaire' sneered back.

"You are no longer welcome here," Ambrose says as his voice turned from kind and welcoming to cold and angry. "Why have you returned?"

"I've came for unfinished business." Malistaire says coldly. The wizard then turned to the group and only scoffed. "Are these your newest students? My henchmen will see to your little friends."

Lazily, Malistaire slammed his staff down, summoning 2 dragon like creature. There they stood in the middle of the room awaiting their next command by their master. Ambrose then turned his attention away from the creatures, and two the 6 kids.

"We haven't much time. One of you must fight the creatures, while I attend to Malistaire, himself." he says.

"But what can _WE_ do?" Butters asked.

"Do not worry one bit! I will guide you throughout this battle." Ambrose assured the little boy.

"BAH! Who would dare 'attempt' to take on my minions?" Malistaire taunted. "Know your place, children. You cannot hope to stop me!"

"(I'll do it!") Kenny volunteered.

"Kenny? But, dude, you'll get killed!" Kyle intervened.

"(Ambrose said he'll guide us right? Besides, I've got nothing to lose)"

"YOUR LIFE!" Kyle cried out in concern.

"(Like I said 'nothing to lose')" Kenny repeated. " _Besides I_ _Lose it everyday."_

"ENOUGH TALK!" Malistaire says losing his patience as he then pointed to Kenny. "Since you so 'boldly' volunteered, you'll be the first to die. Kill the hooded child." he commanded his minions.

"Take these deck of spell cards, Kenny. Be brave. As I said, I will guide you." Ambrose says as he gave Kenny a deck of cards. Kenny took the cards and confronted the monsters. Once he did, the unexpected happened, a circle like portal appeared under Kenny's feet. He saw the monsters go to position on one side of the circle. Kenny only went to the opposite side of the circle, and the battle begins.

 _ **Kenny: 450 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 480 Health  
Draconian 2: 480 Health_**

"(So what do I do here?)" Kenny asked Ambrose, looking rather perplexed at what he's experiencing as of now.

"You draw the spell cards I have placed in the deck I gave to you" Ambrose says. "Now, quickly, use one of the spells, and cast them at one of Malistaire's goons by throwing them in the middle of the circle."

"(Sounds good to me)" Kenny says. But Ambrose wasn't finished,

"However the rules of the spell circle is turn-based." as of now, it's the creature's turn, unfortunately." Ambrose said with a sigh.

"(...Dammit)" Kenny said bluntly, as the creatures took their mark. the first dragon threw his card in the center. The card the dragon used suddenly formed cold air around the room, forming a beetle like ice sculpture. The sculpture pounced and blew it's cold air at Kenny.

 **Draconian 1  
** ** _Used Frost Beetle on Kenny dealing -50 damage_**

The second creature threw another card into the center. The card suddenly levitated then turned into a wormhole. Out of the wormhole came a GIANT scorpion who attacked Kenny with it's claws.

 **Draconian 2** _ **  
** **Used Scorpion on Kenny dealing -50 damage**_

as he threw a card in the middle. The card suddenly levitated, and it suddenly took form of a cat. The cat looked as if it was on fire...Firecat. The fire cat reacted and it unleashed a roar of fire at the first goon.

"(OK...OW!)" Kenny muffled as he took the hit.

"Now, Kenneth, just like the monsters did, throw the card in the middle, and it will activate and assault Malistaire's goons!" Ambrose commanded as Kenny did just as he said. The card Kenny threw suddenly levitated up and bursts into flames. The card then formed a blazing jaguar. The jaguar then attacked the first goon by breathing fire on him making him flinch.

 **Kenny  
** ** _Uses Firecat at Draconian 1: dealing -105 damage._**

"Whoa.." Butters awed in intrigue, as did all the others. Of all the adventures South Park has to offer, this was the one adventure...they'll actually enjoy.

"(Did I win?)" Kenny asked, but Ambrose shook his head knowing only one thing,

"No." he uttered grimly. "I fear this is only the beginning." What did he meant was beyond Kenny when suddenly, Ambrose continued and said

 _ **Kenny: 350 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 480 Health_**

"So, what happened?" Bebe asked. "Kenny's been hurt by those monsters, what do we do?" it was at that moment, that it finally caught Ambrose's attention.

"Oh my, you've been hurt!" Ambrose said in alarm. "You need to pay attention to your health."

"(How the hell am I suppose to pay attention? It just comes at random!)" Kenny complained. Ambrose motioned him to calm down and suddenly directed a ray from his staff on the hooded boy. It felt tingly. It was then that a half empty red sphere appeared in Ambrose's hands with the numbers 350 engraved. Then another sphere appeared in Ambrose's other hand, only it was blue and it had the numbers 15 engraved on it.

"Dude, what did you do?" Stan asked Ambrose.

"This is Kenny's Health Sphere." Ambrose explained. "In the wizard world, everyone has one. It indicates your health while you're in a battle. The number of health will increase as you progress through the spiral. As of now, Kenny's health is 350. If the ball reaches zero, he will be defeated and unable to stand." He then points to the blue sphere. "The blue sphere show's Kenny's Mana."

"Mana?" Wendy asked him.

"Yes," he continued. "Mana is magical energy. It's energy is used to cast spells, no matter the power. However, if Kenny runs out of Mana in a magical duel, he won't be able to cast any spells. And without any spells he will be at the mercy o-"

"(Dude! now's not the time to talk about this!)" Kenny cried out in frustration. "(What do I do now?!)"

"O-Oh yes! Oh, call me a fool, I've almost forgotten!" Ambrose says in realization. "Cast the remaining spell I gave to you."

Unfortunately, the Draconians were still at turn in this battle. The first Draconian casted Scorpion just like his brother did, and it attacked Kenny. The only difference to the attack was that the giant scorpion sprayed a vicious substance, causing damage to our hooded friend.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
** **Used Scorpion on Kenny dealing -90 damage**_

It was the second Draconian's turn. The creature casted a completely different spell on Kenny. The card did as the Draconian commanded and levitated up. Only instead, water suddenly came out of the card flooding the battle circle. When the circle was completely covered in water, the card sank down. In replace, a small island arises with a skeleton on it. Just when Kenny thought it was over, the skeleton suddenly sprang to life and took out it's blade, striking Kenny with it.

 **Draconian 2  
** _ **Uses Skeletal Pirate on Kenny dealing -105 damage**_

Finally, it was Kenny's turn. He threw the card in the middle of the circle, it levitated and transformed into an ugly green creature. The green creature eyed the second Draconian and threw it's club at it.

 **Kenny  
** _ **Uses Troll on Draconian 2 dealing -120 damage**_

 _ **Kenny: 155 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 360 Health_**

AH-HA, You doddering fool! It's clear to me that that 'student' is no match for my forces. Give up, old man!" Malistaire smirked cruelly. Only Ambrose and the others looked in discern seeing that Kenny really doesn't have a chance.

"Oh my god, he's gonna kill Kenny!" Stan cried out.

"You bastard!" Kyle cried out as well.

"Malistaire isn't going to kill ANYONE! I have an idea." Ambrose says as he goes to Kenny and gives him a completely different card.

"Here, cast this Unicorn spell on yourself. It will replenish your health." Ambrose says as he gives the card to Kenny to which he nodded in understanding. The first Draconian did his part and threw his card in the battle center. It levitated and it once again drenched the field in water. Only this time instead of an island popping up, a shark fin peeked up. With the sounds of clapping thunder, a yellow and periwinkle colored shark jumped up and chomped on Kenny.

 **Draconian** **1** _ **  
** **Uses Storm Shark on Kenny dealing -85 damage**_

Kenny knew he was a goner! If that other Draconian attacks, he's good as dead. However...the Draconian didn't attack? It only sat there and done nothing, as if it was in a trance. Kenny looked around and saw Ambrose with his staff glowing. He put the Draconian in a trance making it skip it's turn! _ **  
**_

 **Draconian 2** _ **  
** **Skips**_

"Now Kenny!" Ambrose shouted. "Use the healing spell I gave to you! Use it before it's too late!"

"(Alright! Thanks, Ambrose!)" He did as Ambrose told him and threw the card to the center. The card levitated, revealing a beautiful flower patch. With a POOF, came a majestic white unicorn. While Bebe was gasping in awe at her first Unicorn sighting, the creature bowed it's head as it's horn twinkled. Suddenly, a rainbow ray shined on the parka wearing boy, He feels as good as new it must of been the Unicorn's power.

 **Kenny  
** _ **Uses Unicorn on himself regaining +500 of his health**_

 _ **Kenny: 450 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 360 Health_**

"Unicorn~" Bebe swooned in awe, as her best friend tried to regain her consciousness. Meanwhile Malistaire was not excepting it.

"Foolish creatures! You've let the young whelp heal! Destroy him or you will SUFFER!" Malistaire scolded. "Use your spells to weaken the young wizard's spell!" he says as he gives the creatures a card. What that card it? I'm not sure.

"Kenneth, here. Take some more pips. They power your spells," Ambrose says as 3 sparkling dots appeared below Kenny's feet. "The more pips you have, the stronger the spells you can cast! Quickly, now! Take this next spell and cast it at one of them." To which he then gives Kenny another spell. Meanwhile the Draconian casted the spell Malistaire gave to him. Instead of it being thrown in the middle, he threw the card directly at Kenny, as it was just about to reach him, the card suddenly circled around him, forming a spiky and rusty shield circling around him.

 **Draconian 1  
** _ **Uses Weakness on Kenny decreasing -25% of damage to his next attack**_

The second monster only skipped.

 **Draconian 2  
** ** _Skips_**

"Oh no, that creature casted a spell that can decrease the damage of your own!" Ambrose said in horror.

"Is that bad?" Stan asked blissfully unaware.

"In a wizard duel, it certainly is." Ambrose mourned as Kenny threw his next attack at the center. The card formed a rocky marsh. In the center, a tree. But it was then that the tree came to life and threw a boulder at the second Draconian.

 **Kenny  
** _ **(Weakness Activated)  
Uses Nature's Wrath on Draconian 2 dealing -225 damage**_

 _ **Kenny: 450 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 135 Health_**

"At last, you fools earn your keep. Now finish the child." Malistaire grimaced.

At that moment, Ambrose once again walked up to Kenny and gave him another card. It's like the Weakness...but completely different. "Cast this Balanceblade spell on yourself. It will increase your power." he said.

It was the Draconian's turn again. The creature threw it's card in the center. It levitated, and formed a GIANT but beautiful Phoenix. It did as the Draconian commanded, and blew it's fiery breath at the parka wearing wizard.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
Uses Phoenix on Kenny dealing -85 damage**_

The second Draconian threw it's card at the middle after the Phoenix attacked. The card levitated and formed a leafy clearing just like Nature's Wrath. Only this time, instead of a tree coming to him, it was a Centaur: a half man half horse creature. Slowly the Centaur shot it's arrow at Kenny, it would've easily wound him...if it weren't the fact that a tree stump suddenly grew on Kenny out of nowhere. The tree stump split into pieces of splinter, and attracted to Kenny like a magnet, giving him damage.

 **Draconian 2  
** _ **Uses Centaur on Kenny dealing -105 damage**_

Finally it was Kenny's turn. He casted the Balanceblade to which it revolved around him like the Weakness. Only this time, it wasn't harming his next attack, it'll help his next attack. "This one learns well, Malistaire. Two can play at this game!" Ambrose said boldly.

 **Kenny  
** _ **Uses Balanceblade on himself increasing 25% of damage to his next attack**_

 _ **Kenny: 260 Health**_

 _vs_

 ** _Draconian 1: 375 Health  
Draconian 2: 135 Health_**

"Hey Ambrose, what spell do you have that can end this match?" Kyle asked the elder wizard.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I have the perfect spell to finish them off." Ambrose says as he gave Kenny one last final card, as well as three more pips. "Kenny, use this Meteor Strike spell! It will strike BOTH of the henchmen! Here are the pips to cast it with. With the Balanceblade you've already cast, the Meteor Strike will finish them off! Cast it now!"

"(Right, let's do this!)" Kenny says while Malistaire just scoffs at the two. "Finish them." he said bluntly.

The first Draconian went on and threw his next card at the center. It levitated and formed a clearing with Greek like ruins. Soon out of nowhere, a half bull half human like creature appeared marching down to Kenny. The minotaur then waved it's axe and attacked him. But then he swung back his tomahawk and attracted a cloud of air. It completely attracted to Kenny like a magnet, damaging the poor kid.

 **Draconian 1** _ **  
**_ _ **Uses Minotaur on Kenny dealing -95 damage**_

Next comes the second Draconian. The spell levitated but then duplicated two more cards forming 3 ninja pigs. With shuriken, katanas, and sais swords at hand, the three ninja pigs threw them right at Kenny!

"Whoa, now THEY know how to use weapons." Stan says reminiscing the time THEY used weapons like those.

"Dude, we should've taken lessons from then on how to use those cool weapons." Kyle says as Stan nodded his head in agreement. Wendy, however shook her head in disapproval.

"I thought you two learned your lesson after shooting a ninja star at Butters." The boys looked at her in fret. How did SHE know about that incident. They though fast and said,

"Technically Kenny took Butter's eye out." Kyle quirked. It was then that Kenny shot a glare at the tattle-tailing Jew. "(HEY!)"

 **Draconian 2**  
 _ **Uses Ninja Pigs on Kenny dealing -90 damage**_

Regaining attention, Kenny used his final spell on the two Draconians. The card levitated and suddenly formed 3 black portals shooting meteorites across the field. The Balanceblade struct, and two large meteors struct the dragons.

 **Kenny  
 _(Balanceblade Activated)  
_** ** _Uses Meteor Strike on Draconian 1 dealing -493 damage  
_** ** _Uses Meteor Strike on Draconian 2 dealing -493 damage_** ** _  
_**

 ** _( Draconian 1 is defeated)_**

 ** _(Draconian 2 is defeated)_**

"Oh, excellent work, Kenny!" Ambrose congratulates the boy as he watch the Draconians dissipate in fire. He then turned his glare towards the villain left standing: Malistaire. "Now then, It's time I see to Malistaire. I'll show him, threatening new students before orientation, no less!"

"(After I've been through with those monsters, by all means, give him hell!)" Kenny glared, but Malistaire once again, only scoffs at the two.

"You can 'give me hell' another time, old man. I have what I came for. And now, I shall take my leave of this wretched place." he sneered as he teleported out of the tower with a POOF!

"He's gone!" Bebe cried out.

"And not too soon, either. I wonder, what sinister goal brought him here in the first place?" Ambrose pondered as he then turned his attention to the wounded Kenny. "Oh my, you're hurt! Here let me get that for you." He then healed Kenny back to his full health. The group then came up to the parka boy and cheered for his bravery.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Stan exclaimed

"Yeah, that was pretty cool"

"That was amazing!" Butters yelled.

"Yes, excellent work, Kenneth," Ambrose claimed. "But that's just cards that I picked out for you." he then turned to all 6 of the kids. "And with the right amount of training, you ALL could obtain powers beyond comprehension. If you all would come with me to my office, we will have your classes straighten out for you."

"But wait, what about South Park?" Kyle asked in concern.

"Yeah, will we ever come back?"

"And where ARE we anyway? You haven't really answered that."

"Do not worry all of you," Ambrose mused. "Come with me to my office, and I'll explain everything!" he says as he and the kids exited out the tower and to the outside, to which their journey is about to begin.


	3. Wizard City: The Book of Secrets

_**Elsewhere in the Spiral**_

 _"So, how was it?" said the mysterious child, looking at his master in a look say 'I told you so'_

 _"They are mere children at the guidance of that foolish old man" Malistaire hissed._

 _"Don't underestimate them, my lord." the shrouded child warned. "They are much more capable than they look."_

 _"I will not believe that they would ever DARE to beat me." Malistaire growled in denial. "I have created a few 'trials' around Wizard City, to test their might. We shall see if they have a chance against my army." he responded as he continues to watch the 6._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Book of Secrets_

"Come in, come in, everyone. Watch your steps," Ambrose warned as he welcomes everyone to his office, just standing and watching all of Wizard City.

"Welcome to Wizard City, everyone!" he greeted as he went into his closet, rummaging around for something.

"Your office sure is messy, Headmaster." Butters replied as the busy headmaster continued to rummage through all his relics and many other stuff throughout his closet.

"Yes, things have been hectic upon your arrival. Once more, there are many issues that have been reported throughout Wizard City. Nothing, I'm sure you all can't fix."

"Well, we're here, anyway so we might as well." Stan grimaced as he headed out the door. But not until the Headmaster stopped the reluctant boy.

"Just a moment, Stan'" he halted. "Before you can begin your journey, you must enroll as a student in our prized wizard academy: The Ravenwood School of Magical Arts"

"You're back? Splendid!" came Gamma as he suddenly flew into the room, and on to Ambrose's desk. "And I hear enrollment, even more wondrous! Listen, children, in order to make it through the Spiral, and defeat Malistaire, you must learn your place in the schools of magic."

"How so?" Kyle asked.

"Simple, all of you must answer these questions in the Book of Secrets, and it will magically grade you to your destined class," Ambrose explained as he levitated the Book of Secrets to his desk. He then gestures for a volunteer.

"Now then, who would like to go first?" he asked. Stan then raised his hand.

"I'll do it." he volunteered.

"Splendid! Just answer these questions, and you will be given the school you scored upon." Ambrose explained as Stan got to work.

It didn't take him so long, in fact, he only breezed through it. After he finished the last question, the book suddenly slammed closed and floated up into the air. All of Stan's answers have been absorbed in the book, and now it is reacting to it by spinning. Finally, the book stopped spinning and snapped back opened revealing a strange symbol. The symbol seemed to be a purple colored spiral with a thick bolt-like line sticking down...like a current. Not only that, but there were also sparks of electricity crackling down on the book.

"What does that mean?" Stan asked in confusion.

"It means you've scored in the school of Divination, Stanley." Ambrose replied only to make the child even more confused than before.

"He means the school of Storm boy." Gamma said bluntly.

"Storm magic is all about creativity, Stanley," Ambrose began to explain. "Storm wizards are often impulsive, educated, creative and independent. Famous Diviners include Benjamin Franklin, Lady Circle, and Galileo. Storm Wizards are capable of devastating attacks but somewhat...weaker defenses."

"So I can do powerful attacks, but I still would get my ass kicked hard?" Stan asked feeling irresolute about his choice.

"Indeed."

"...Yeah whatever let's do this."

"My turn!" Butters volunteered to go and Ambrose simply welcomed him. He answered all the questions in the book, and it revolved up showing his school. Completely different from Stan, instead of crackles of electricity it was more breezes of leaves and sunshine. The symbol was different, too. It looked almost the same as a clover with a swirling stock.

"Why, it's just a leaf? is that bad?" Butters asked in confusion.

"I assure it's not bad, in fact the opposite, Butters." Ambrose said beginning to explain the school. "You see, Butters, you have scored in the school of Theurgy, the school of Life, if you may. Life wizards are often social, charming, funny and attractive. Theurgists include Queen Titania, Leonardo DaVinci, and Thomas Jefferson. Life wizards are masters of healing themselves and others."

"Attractive?" Bebe asked credulously. "PUH-LEASE Butters is anything BUT attractive."

"Leave him alone, Bebe. Sure he's an idiot sometimes," Wendy starts.

"HEY!"

"But he still has some good intentions in him. Except when he's that weird Professor Chaos character or whatever."

"HEY! Oh well, Life sure sounds like fun!" Butters says excited for his school.

"My turn, I guess." Kyle volunteers as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions provided. Once he was finished, the book revolved up, and opened revealing a yellow triangle with what appears to be an eye in the middle of the triangle.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That, Kyle, is the symbol of Conjuration. You are now an enrolled student of the school of Myth." Ambrose replied happily. "Myth wizards are usually visionary, competitive, and very knowledgeable. Famous Conjurers including Socrates, Baba Yaga, and Houdini. Myth wizards often fight alone, summoning minions to aid them."

"I am knowledgeable, at times and I am pretty competitive. I think it'll work out for me." Kyle inscribed feeling that this school will be a perfect match for him.

"Ms. Testaburger, would you like to try?" Ambrose asked volunteering Wendy to join in.

"I guess so." she shrugged as she walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions. Once she was done, the book closed, revolved up magically opened up revealed a snowflake like symbol, as the book suddenly released a flurry of snowflakes sprinkling down on the Book of Secrets.

"Judging by the snowflakes, I scored in an Winter like school?" she inscribed.

"You are correct, my dear. You have scored into the school of Thaumaturgy. Ice wizardry to be exact." Ambrose explained. "Ice wizards are typically strong, loyal, courageous and honest. Famous Thaumaturgers include Winston Churchill, Santa Clause and Glenda. Ice wizards can handle allot of damage, but are somewhat weaker at attacking."

"Hmmm, an interesting school," Wendy mused satisfied of her scores.

"My turn!" Bebe volunteered as she walked up to the Book of Secrets and anwered the questions. The book reacted to her questions and it suddenly began to heat up. The moment the book opened, it suddenly bursts into flames, yet at the same time, showed a fire like symbol.

"Uh...is my test broken?" she asked in both confusion and concern.

"No, no, in fact it's your school. It looks like you've scored in the school of Pyromancy: the school of Fire." Ambrose assured the concerned girl. "Fire wizards tend to be smart, passionate, competitive and attractive. Famous Pyromancers include Morgan Le Fay and William Shakespeare. Fire wizards have attacks that could linger, damaging their foes over and over again."

"Now THAT'S a school that's perfect for me!" she exclaimed. "I'm smart, passionate, competitive and c'mon was there ever a doubt that I'm not attractive?"

"(Yes.)" Kenny muttered bluntly.

"Speaking of which, Kenneth, Everyone has went, so now it's your turn." Ambrose said volunteering the last of the group.

"(K)" He replied as he walked up to the Book of Secrets and answered the questions. The book closed and levitated upwards. It then revolved and opened back up revealing a shadowy and scary result, bats suddenly spawned out of the book, darkness was flooding into it, and all that's left to show, is a black skull like symbol revealing it all.

"An interesting score indeed," Ambrose mused.

"(Am I gonna die?)" Kenny shivered the same as everyone else did. But, only Ambrose shook his head no assuring him he's not gonna die.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Kenneth. You have scored in the school of Necromancy, the school of Death," he explains. "Death wizards are often solitary, driven, serious and intelligent. Famous Necromancers include Dracula, Dr. Frankenstein and Ophelia. Death wizards use drains, taking strength from their enemies and healing themselves."

"(So...It's like, controlling death?)" Kenny asked in interest.

"In a logical sort of way, yes." Ambrose said.

"(WHOO-HOO!)" Kenny jumped up in excitement assuring him that he can control death.

"Now that you all have your classes, I must get everything ready for your enrollment." Ambrose says putting away the Book of Secrets. "While I'm doing that, Would it be too much trouble if you might take a look in Unicorn Way? You might be able to help, it will also let you see more of Wizard City."

"It probably won't be a problem." Kyle said agreeing on the quest.

"Excellent! Now, here are all of your spell decks, and your wands, you will truly need them. Oh, and here's a compass for all of you, so you wouldn't lose your way." Ambrose says as he levitates to everyone their wands, their decks, and their compasses.

"We got this, Headmaster!" Butters says determinedly as he stormed out the door.

"Good luck, children!" Ambrose says as all the children left his office. The moment the door closes, Ambrose was now put into deep thought about one of his students.

" _Excellent, all of them are accounted for, for magic. I feel our struggles with Malistaire will change with the 6 of them here."_


	4. Wizard City: A Unicorn's Folly

**_Previously on The South Park Spellbinders_**

 _"Now that you all have your classes, I must get everything ready for your enrollment." Ambrose says putting away the Book of Secrets. "While I'm doing that, Would it be too much trouble if you might take a look in Unicorn Way? You might be able to help, it will also let you see more of Wizard City."_

 _"It probably won't be a problem." Kyle said agreeing on the quest._

 _"Excellent! Now, here are all of your spell decks, and your wands, you will truly need them. Oh, and here's a compass for all of you, so you wouldn't lose your way." Ambrose says as he levitates to everyone their wands, their decks, and their compasses._

 _"We got this, Headmaster!" Butters says determinedly as he stormed out the door._

 _"Good luck, children!" Ambrose says as all the children left his office. The moment the door closes, Ambrose was now put into deep thought about one of his students._

 _"Excellent, all of them are accounted for, for magic. I feel our struggles with Malistaire will change with the 6 of them here."_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: A Unicorn's Folly_

Everyone is finally prepared to journey Wizard City and more that awaits for what the Spiral has to offer. With the help of the compass, our heroes are walking the cobblestone path with the blazing sun shining on their eyes. Finally the 6 are now facing the gate to Unicorn Way when suddenly,

"None shall pass!" a guard said blocking the patch with his spear. It must be the guard we need. "Unicorn Way is off limits" he says. "There are ghosts everywhere!"

"WEAK! No one told us we'll be fighting g-g-g-ghosts!" Butters says shivering as everyone sighed at the blond hared boy. Soon Stan stepped forward with the letter at hand.

"It's alright, sir, we've come from Headmaster Ambrose, see?" Stan says as he showed the guard the letter with the wax seal. Private Stillston read the letter intently and unblocked the path when he was finished.

"Looks legit. I'll let you pass." He says. "Show this to Private Connelly in Unicorn Way." he says as the 6 progresses forward.

 **o0o0**

As they finally reached the street they looked at their surroundings and saw quite a sight to behold. It's an entire beautiful street of evergreen all around. It almost looks like some big garden. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, butterflies were frolicking through the land, it was a beautiful landscape.

"COOOOOOOOOL~" Butters exclaimed, awed by the ambiance of the bright glimmering landscape known as Unicorn Way.

"Oh my god, this place is so beautiful! ALRIGHT, Let's get to it, where are the unicorns, let's do it!" Bebe says stepping determinedly. It was clear she was anxious to see Unicorns.

"(Is that one?)" Kenny said pointing to the statue of the majestic unicorn apart of Kenny's spells used during his battle against Malistaire's goons.

"Is that same unicorn I met in the tower? She must be famous." Wendy assumed.

"Or could be another Unicorn...just thinking out loud, here. But uh anyway, that guy over there must be Private Connelly." Stan insinuated while searching for Private Connelly, but now when they spotted something just by their right.

On their right, they spotted an large green entrance leading to an arena. Watching the group walk by they spotted what appears to be a fancy anthropomorphic unicorn with a sword at hand standing behind the door. And literally riiiiiiiiight in front of them, is a guard. Must be the guard they're looking for!

"Private Connelly?" Wendy presumed as the 6 approached the guard.

"Yes, and who might you be? Unicorn Way is quite dangerous, and Private Stillson isn't one to let students in all willy-nilly without a proper excuse." Connelly says looking at the kids skeptically.

"We have an excuse, sir! Look." Kyle says as he showed the letter with the wax seal to Connelly.

"Ah, a letter from the Headmaster! That's reasonable enough. You all are quite brave to bring this here." Connelly says reassuring himself.

"(Why brave?)" Kenny muttered from his hood.

"Because, I've seen children like you go down this street and never come back. But if the Headmaster has sent you, then your arrivals is a blessing. We need help fending off the ghosts in Unicorn Way. Some dark force has risen and we don't have enough guards to stop them." Connelly explains.

"(Well, hey, when in doubt, call a wizard. Bring it on!)" Kenny says in determination.

"That's the spirit! Now then, we would be honored if you would use your powers and chase after Lost Souls for us!" Connelly says giving them their first quest.

"Lost Souls?" Wendy asked.

"They're down the street past the gazebo." he says as he points to the direction of the ghosts. "But beware. Like I said, most wizards who go down that street, NEVER return. Beware." The guard warned the group as most of the 6 gulped.

"Are we gonna die?" Butters asks frightful.

"(Not much of a shocker for me.)" Kenny says to himself bluntly.

"Uh...well we have magic...or, so I'm sure we'll be fine. Now then, Lost Souls, Let's get to it! After all, I'm the mighty Conjurer who will lead us to victory!" Kyle says determinedly as he ran to the direction of the gazebo.

"He's so full of himself." Wendy says bluntly.

"But hey, no speeches." Stan says as the couple followed the determined Conjurer.

"Yeah, WIZARD POWER!" Bebe says as she, Kenny and Butters followed their lead and ran past the gazeebo. But as soon as they reached the actually streets, they noticed everyone stopping, looking in worry on the horde of ghosts aimlessly wandering all over the streets.

"Lost Souls?" Kyle asks.

"Lost Souls." Stan answered.

"So uh who's going into the battle?" Butters asked. Though it is cowardly, he really does raise a good point. Who _IS_ going to fight them?

"Um...OK how about we do this: We just need enough to chase the rest of them off, so a good total of 3 Lost Souls should do it." Wendy explained. "Maybe we can get three people to fight, and the other three to just watch the battle and see how it'll work." Wendy explains.

"Oh-oh uh well...I chose a skip on this fight! A-and go on to the next one, fellas" Butters volunteered.

"(I'm sitting this one out. I'm too pooped to go on after Malistaire's battle.)" Kenny mumbled.

"I'm still not getting the card thing, so I'll sit this one out, too and watch for the next one." Bebe volunteered leaving them with four players in total.

"Well I guess it's up to Stan, Kyle, and I. You guys ready?." Wendy says determinedly as she took out the Thaumaturger deck she was given by Ambrose.

"Yeah." Stan says as Kyle nodded his head yes. The battle must now begin. Wendy was the first to charge up to one of the Lost Souls, as Kyle and Stan joined. Soon two more joined on the opposite side as well. And the battle has begun.

 _ **Lost Soul 1: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 2: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 3: 55 Health  
**_ _vs_

 _ **Stan Marsh: 400 Health  
Kyle Broflovski: 425 Health  
**_ _ **Wendy Testaburger: 500 Health**_

"Damn, we have a lot of health, compared to these guys." Kyle says looking at his health sphere. Unfortunately for the group, the circle arrow was pointing at the Lost Souls themselves.

"Yeah. Only problem is when that arrow is pointing at them, it's their turn. So, cast your card and be careful!" The blond haired Pyromancer explained as the ghosts began to attacked.

The first ghost's attack was an Ice Beetle just like the Draconian formed back in the tower. The Ice Beetle obeyed it's master and strikes Wendy.

 _ **Lost Soul 1  
**_ _ **Uses Ice Beetle on Wendy dealing -50 damage**_

"You OK?" Stan asked concerned for his girlfriend's safety.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Ice doesn't really do much to Ice wizards anyway. Just pay attention!" Wendy yelled as the second ghost attacked.

The spell it used was completely different than what they learned at the tower. The ghost floated to the middle of the circle, and shot out a specter ball at Kyle instead of a mere card trick.

 _ **Lost Soul 2**_ _ **  
Shoots out a Specter Ball at Kyle dealing -90 damage**_

"Whoa spooky." Butters says as he, Kenny, and Bebe were watching the fight intently. Next it was the third one. It simply casts another Ice Beetle attacking Kyle once again, dealing a bit more damage then to Wendy.

 _ **Lost Soul 3  
**_ _ **Uses Ice Beetle on Kyle dealing -65 damage**_

"Alright, looks like it's our turn now." Stan said as he set up his card.

Just as the card levitated, it formed a giant bolt of lightning forming a snake like figure. The snake then whipped it's glowing tail and electrocuted the first Lost Soul, completely defeating it.

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Uses Lightning Snake on Lost Soul 1 dealing -100 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 1 is defeated)**_

"Wow...Ambrose wasn't kidding when he said Storm's powerful." Wendy mused beholding the Thunder Snake's power. Next was Kyle's turn. He then threw his card to the circle and conjured up, what appears to be a large bat drippling and drooling green slime. Soon the bat reacted, and to Wendy and Bebe's disgust, the bat shot out a projectile of slime on of the Lost Souls.

 _ **Kyle Broflovski  
**_ _ **Uses Bloodbat on Lost Soul 2 dealing -70 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 2 is defeated)**_

"Alright then." Wendy says throwing in her card on the circle. Soon in levitated and formed Ice Beetle, the spell most of the Lost Souls were using thus far. It blasted its icy beam and defeated the last of the ghosts.

 ** _Wendy Testaburger  
_ _Uses Ice Beetle on Lost Soul 3 dealing -60 damage_**

 ** _(Lost Soul 3 is defeated)_**

Finally, it was over, and all the Lost Souls were gone!

"That was...actually fun..." Stan says as he put his wand back into his pocket. Soon everyone then regrouped back and then walked back to the guard. To their surprise, most of the ghosts actually retreated.

"We did it!" Butters says looking at the sight.

"Can't believe that really worked." Bebe says looking. Soon they were finally approaching the guard.

"Looks like it, alright, we've got rid of the Lost Souls for you guys." Stan says as Connelly looked via scope, and noticed the streets were completely cleared off.

"That's turn the tide for us, kids!" Connelly responded as seeing the ghosts leave the streets. From now on, we'll follow your lead, and get back to work. If only we'd knew what's causing this spread of undead." suddenly the group then felt a tingling sensation out of nowhere, almost like...an increase in power. What could this mean?

"Um, did anyone else feel that?" Stan said in concern.

"Yeah, I felt a little tingly." Butters says.

"Sounds like you all leveled up. When you level up, it means you increase in strength, health and spell power. All wizards experience it, it's particularly normal." Connelly explained.

"Huh, kinda like one of those video games." Bebe presumed.

"Yeah sure...whatever you mean. But that topic is something you should consult the Headmaster more about. In the meantime, you should talk to Ceren Nightchant over by the gazebo, see if he could use any help."

"You mean that green hooded kid over there?"said Stan looking at a green hooded figure nearby.

"That's him. It's been told the boy may know a thing or two about the root of Unicorn Way's problem." Connelly explains.

"Well, looks like he'll help us out, then. Let's go up and talk to him, fellas." Butters says, and to which it was that moment that they left Connelly and went to the hooded boy, Ceren Nightchant.

"Greetings! My name is Ceren Nightchant!" he greets as they all drew closely to him.

"You must be here to help. Professor Moolinda Wu sent me here to see if the rumors of the fairies are true. The guards won't allow me to go out any further, but they haven't stopped you guys yet."

"Yeah, the guards sent us to see what's the problem, he thinks you might know something." Stan explained.

"Oh...my...god...DID HE JUST SAY, **FAIRIES?!** " Bebe yelled out completely in awe.

"Yeah, the rumors however say the fairies have turned hostile. Could you guys just check for me? Just walk down Unicorn Way and see if you can find some fairies. If they attack, then you'd best know how to defend yourself." he requests, showing his concern for the fairies.

"We'll know how to defend ourselves, Ceren, don't worry as the rest of the group then left without saying anything else.

"So uh...how do you guys like this...new adventure?" Wendy asks everyone as they were traveling through Unicorn Way. Kyle and Butters specifically slumped down a bit in disappointment. I think it's cleared why they're a little down.

"I know, I know. You guys are a bit down because you're far away from home. But...hey, what's getting out once in a while good for? We could use the adventure, heh." Bebe says bashfully.

"Oh come on, South Park itself is an adventure. Trust me, we've been through a shit load in South Park then in here. It...well, that's what makes it home. South Park...well it's unique." Kyle explains.

"I know, right? It seems a lot unique than we all realize." Bebe explains.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Soon they stopped taking notice of something suddenly swirling around the group. They couldn't make it out, they can only take notice of the dark purple glow its emanating. All of a sudden the tiny purple ball zipped to Butter's eye at an instant.

"WOOWOOWOOOOOOOOW!" Butters wailed in pain clinging on to that eye.

"Woah, dude!" Stan says.

"Butters? Butters! Are you alright?" Kyle asks his friend.

"Oh hamburgers I got dust in my eyes! IT BURNS, IT BURNS AHHHHHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHHHH!" Butters yelled out running to the streets in pain. Soon the group then turned after hearing an unfamiliar high pitched giggle coming from the glowing ball. Soon it revealed itself into a pale fairy cladded in purple

"Aww goddammit not again, you guys deal with that shit thing. I'll get Butters and take him to Ceren. He's life so he might be able to do something." Wendy says as she ran to follow the screams of pain.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHEHEEHEHE! Don't worry, you'll be screaming next! You are approaching the great Fairy Queen hehehehehehe! BOW DOWN TO BE PEASANTS!" Fairy Queen yelled out.

"Hell no, we won't! as udderly ADORABLE you are, WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, BITCH!" Bebe yelled out forming a battle circle.

"Bring it on, hoe! I think it's safe to say, me and my fairies could use an actual challenge! It's time you find out just WHY those pathetic students never return from here!" The Dark Fairy Queen calls out as the battle continues.

 _ **Stan Marsh: 416 Health  
Kyle Broflovski: 447 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 474 Health  
Bebe Stevens: 447 Health  
**_

vs

 _ **Fairy Queen: 235 Health**  
 **Dark Fairy 1: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 2: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 3: 115 Health**_

"Alright, looks like we're first again. Let's leave the stupid Fairy Queen for last and finish the fairies first." Stan commanded as he took out his unbeatable Storm Snake card. He then threw it in the middle of the center and soon as it majestically formed...and then combusted into ash to his and the 4's surprise.

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Fizzles**_

"Dude what the fuck?" Stan asks, in shock.

"You foolish wizards, always thinking that your spells will always hit: You're new around here, so I might as well explain." the Fairy Queen taunts. "Every spell casted, wizard or not, will also have a chance of fizzling. Fizzling meaning your spells instead of activating turn to dust, wasting your turn." Fairy Queen explains.

"(Dafoq? Ambrose didn't mention THAT.)" Kenny objected.

"Oh, that fool Ambrose didn't? Did he not tell you that Storm Wizards are the ones with the higher chance of fizzling?" Fairy Queen says directing to Stan.

"He said something about accuracy. I can't say he meant THIS." Stan replied lowering his head as the fairies laughed.

"Ridiculous, the exact reason why we must obey our Master's wish: Ambrose MUST fall!" Fairy Queen says glaring at the wizards.

"Yeah well you still have us to deal with!" Kyle says glaring at the fairy queen as he took his turn next. He the middle of the circle which was successfully activated to bloodbat. It swirled around the Fairy Queen doing a good deal of damage.

 ** _Kyle Broflovski  
Uses Bloodbat on Fairy Queen dealing -90 damage_**

"Nice shot, Kyle!" Bebe says to him.

"(My turn!)" Kenny says determinedly as he threw his card in the middle. Levitating up in the air, with dark Pixie dust swirling around it, the card formed into a Dark Fairy, just like the ones standing in front of them. Growling at the card, the fairy was dealt damage again, strangely more critical than the spell was supposed to be.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Dark Fairy on Fairy Queen dealing -85 damage**_

 _"_ (Whoa dude, it was supposed to do like...70 or something. Jesus fucking Christ.)" Kenny says looking at the Dark Fairy card in awe. The Fairy Queen then scoffed at the hooded necromancer.

"You're only lucky because you boosted on me. It always happens when your opponents get hit with spells opposite of their school. You're the same case, but you're not that much. Allow me to demonstrate!" Fairy Queen says taking her turn. Her spell was activated and formed into an imp, as it floated around Kenny blasting music note projectiles at the boy.

 ** _Fairy Queen  
_** ** _Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -85 damage_**

"(FUCK! I see what you mean.)" Kenny says glaring at the injured Fairy Queen.

"G-GET THE HOODED BOY!" The Fairy Queen commanded to her comrades. They soon took their turns, projecting the same spells as their leader, dealing a good deal of damage to Kenny, and Kenny only, and considering he's life...it wasn't easy for him.

 _ **Dark Fairy 1  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -80 damage**_

 _ **Dark Fairy 2  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -80 damage**_

 _ **Dark Fairy 3  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -80 damage**_

 _ **Stan Marsh: 416 Health  
Kyle Broflovski: 447 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 149 Health  
Bebe Stevens: 447 Health  
**_

vs

 _ **Fairy Queen: 60 Health**  
 **Dark Fairy 1: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 2: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 3: 115 Health**_

"DUDE!" Stan called out.

"Kenny, shit, are you ok?" Kyle called out to his friend who was constantly pelted. He looked at his health sphere to see how much health he has...he was down to 149 health. And unlike before...he has no spells to heal him.

"I'm fucked...like one of those video games fucked." Kenny says in concern.

"Alright, we have to get the Fairy Queen, and one of the fairies. With luck, hopefully Kenny can at least get...measly damaged right?" Kyle asks.

"I'll try to get one of those fairies down in one hit." Stan says taking his turn throwing his card in the middle of the circle. It levitated...and unfortunately it formed into ash once again.

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Fizzles**_

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" Stan bursts out.

"Let me handle this, dude." Kyle says placing his card. He then casted bloodbat once again on the Fairy Queen. Being at 60 health, it was enough to defeat her.

"Oh foofie..." the Fairy Queen says meekly. Soon the Bloodbat blasted her with a ball of goo making the Fairy Queen burst into fairy dust on contact, making the other fairies grimace.

 ** _Kyle Broflovski  
_ _Uses Bloodbat on Fairy Queen dealing -70 damage_**

 ** _(Fairy Queen is defeated)_**

"M-M-M-M-MY QUEEN!" One of the fairies squeaked grimacing at the wizards, making them smirk. It was Kenny's turn. Paying back the damage brought to them, he threw his card on the center casting Dark Fairy once again on the first fairy flunky.

 ** _Kenny McCormick  
_ _Uses Dark Fairy on Dark Fairy 1 dealing -85 damage_**

"I'll follow your lead, Kenny. We can at least take down two fairies at once!" Bebe says as Kenny nodded taking her turn. She then summons her firecat on the field as it trotted, and exploded on contact with the first fairy, making it also explode leaving trails of fairy dust.

 ** _Bebe Stevens  
_** _ **Uses Firecat on Dark Fairy 1 dealing -100 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy 1 is defeated)**_

It was the fairies' turns. Unfortunately for the group, they don't have anything to heal Kenny, so if they both hit him, he's done for.

"PAH! No matter! Our queen maybe down, but at least we can take one wizard out with her!" the second Dark Fairy says throwing a card into the center. And with sand exploding on the battle field, the card formed and turned into a large beetle. It then sank underground and moved to Kenny, striking him from below.

 _ **Dark Fairy 2  
**_ _ **Uses Scarab on Kenny dealing -65 damage**_

"DUDE!" Stan yelled out.

"KENNY!" Kyle says in concern.

"Say goodnight, ya fairy murderer." the final Dark Fairy in the ring called out as she placed her card in the middle of the field. It was purple, so it looks like it's Thunder Snake...something that could easily kill in one hit. The card levitated up and...turned into ash!

"NO!" The final Dark Fairy screamed.

 _ **Dark Fairy 3  
**_ _ **Fizzles**_

 _ **Stan Marsh: 416 Health  
Kyle Broflovski: 447 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 84 Health  
Bebe Stevens: 447 Health  
**_

vs _ **  
Dark Fairy 2: 115 Health  
Dark Fairy 3: 115 Health**_

"Dude...that fairy fizzles...we may have a fighting chance! Every attack them both, it takes two hits to kill them!" Stan calls out. "One more try...one more try...please for the love of God work..." Stan pleaded throwing his card in once again. It levitated once again...everyone watched carefully...aaaaaaaand...IT ACTIVATED! Bolts of electricity rained down in the middle of the circle forming Thunder Snake FINALLY hitting the second Dark Fairy!

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Uses Thunder Snake on Dark Fairy 2 dealing -100 damage**_

"Dude, awesome! Now it's my turn!" Kyle says throwing his card in once again. He summoned once again Bloodbat and it projected green goo once more on the second Dark Fairy who grimaced. It hits her, and on contact, she combusts leaving behind trails of fairy dust.

 _ **Kyle Broflovski  
**_ _ **Uses Bloodbat on Dark Fairy 2 dealing -70 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy 2 is defeated)**_

The final fairy was alone...all her comrades...even her queen, defeated. She only shook in terror as the remaining two took her turn. Kenny once again used Dark Fairy, boosting damage, on the poor remaining fairy.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Dark Fairy on Dark Fairy 3 dealing -85 damage**_

And finally it was Bebe's turn. What she needed to end this battle. She threw her card in the middle and it formed into a firecat. The desperate final fairy looked in fear as the cat was charging straight for her...soon both her and the firecat combusted on contact.

 _ **Bebe Stevens  
**_ _ **Uses Firecat on Dark Fairy 3 dealing -115 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy 3 is defeated)**_

"Finally, it was over." Stan says as the battle circle disappeared. Soon Bebe grabbed the fairy dust left from the fairies and placed them in her pockets as she looked in disappointment upon the fairy dust.

"Y'know, I sort of feel bad for them. I mean they're corrupted, aren't they? It's not like they INTENDED to do bad, right?"

"Well they're corrupted, so we kinda do need to fight them. Besides, fighting them helps us a bit on how we can save them. That's what Ceren wanted this whole time, right?" Stan asks Bebe.

"I guess so." She agrees reluctantly.

"(Trust us, we're helping the fairies by fucking them up)." Kenny says.

"Alright, alright, I can give you that." Bebe agrees as he placed the pixie dust in her pocket. Soon footsteps were heard from behind them, the group turned around and noticed Wendy approaching the group with Butters...who for some reason was wearing an eyepatch.

"Butters, your eye isn't THAT fucked up, I don't think you need an eyepatch." Stan says to his smiling friend.

"That's what I've been saying, but he insists on wearing one." Wendy sighed glaring at the kid.

"I like wearing eyepatches. Eyepatches make me look manly." Butters says happily as everyone sighed.

"Butters, goddammit." Stan says pinching the bridge of his nose, in frustration.

"On topic, I can tell you guys got rid of the fairies. Did you bring pixie dust for proof?" Wendy asks. Soon Bebe took out from her pockets some purple pixie dust, a great load of it.

"That looks like enough. Knowing you, Bebe, slaughtering fairies must be the worst feeling in the world, but we're gonna find away to help them. Now, let's get back to Ceren, he can think up a solution." Wendy says as Bebe sighs and placed the pixie dust back in her pocket, as the group ran to the gazebo once again.

* * *

Soon everyone then made their report to Ceren as he inspected the pixie dust given by Bebe. He was visibly shaken at the results.

"So it's true...Unicorn Way is swarming with evil fairies. They have been corrupted, just as I feared. What makes it worse is that you can't even use your magic to change them back!" Ceren grimaced.

"They all just...explode on contact when we defeat them." Kyle says to him.

"So what should we do?" Bebe asked the Life wizard.

"It's clear to me that an evil force is at work here in Wizard City. Some dark element as emerged despite Ambrose's attempt to keep us safe. Thanks, guys for letting me know, I'll alert the guards. Thing is, my friends _ALWAYS_ tell me to leave well enough alone. But this time something foul is afoot, I'm sure of it, and together we'll get to the bottom of this." Ceren said

"I said it before and I'll say it again. What should we do?" Bebe repeated.

"We need to consult Lady Oriel, the Seraph. She might understand what's become of her fairies. Speak with her at the Hedge Maze, just at the end of the street. while I alert the guards the dilemma we have here." Ceren finally says as the group ready for action.

"That's what I'm looking for. Let's go guys." Bebe says hastily as she ran as quickly as possible.

"She...she likes fairies." Wendy says to Ceren.

"I can understand that much. Now, make haste, I'll be right back." Ceren says as he ran to Private Connelly, giving the others the cue to catch up with Bebe.

* * *

 _Hedge Maze_

After finding out that there are corrupted fairies running a muck in Unicorn Way, our 7 heroes have trounced their way through the streets and arrived in their newest destination: The Hedge Maze. They opened the door an...whoa...the architectures do not exaggerate their art...this place is truly a maze, indeed.

"Aww are you kidding me? No one says we have to go through A STUPID MAZE." Stan complained.

"(Well, Ceren _DID_ mention Hedge Maze, dude.)" Kenny retorted

"...touche" Stan muttered in defeat.

"Kyle, you're smart, and you recite a shitload of speeches, don't you have anythin' that could help us get through this place?" Bebe says as everyone turned their attention to the ushanka hat wearing boy as he only glared at everyone.

"Fuck you all. Now...hmm...I'm a little familiar with mazes, but let's see...Maybe if w-"

"That will not be necessary, my children." a voice said interrupting Kyle, as the maze magically unravels to the side, showing the center of the maze.

At the center of the maze comes a beautiful, majestic bright haired woman. The woman was wearing a slick pristine white gown, and carries a glowing green blade. But what makes her more majestic was her pristine white wings flapping in the soft gentle breeze.

"Praise the stars you have come, at last. Something has been corrupting my fairies, and I need help." the woman said in a gentle and majestic voice.

"(Sexy...)" Kenny muttered earning him a slap in the back of the head by Wendy.

"We're here to help, your grace." She then said.

"Please, no formalities are needed. I am Lady Oriel and I am truly so glad you've come. Since you have come in my hour of need, I bestow upon you all, a new spell to use for future battles." Lady Oriel says as a bright golden light appeared in front of the group. It was a card of herself.

"This is a powerful card, be forewarned, once you use it, you will not use it again. But it's a card I am sure that you will use in the near future, especially you, Thurgist, I feel we shall meet again soon." Lady Oriel said as she then turned her attention to Butters, then back to the group.

"Thank you for coming at these dark times. If you are as brave as you look, then I know you can save my fairies." Lady Oriel says happily

"Just say the word, ma'am and we'll do it." Butters bowed.

"Majestic, you are." Lady Oriel giggled. "Now then, please go out into Unicorn Way and defeat these evil fairies. Collect the dust that they drop and bring it here to me. With that I will be able to find out more about their corrupti-" she the ordered the wizards, but was stopped by Bebe.

"(We already did.)" Kenny says stopping the seraph in surprise.

"What?" Lady Oriel asks.

"We collected some dust already from 4 fairies. And it's a shit load, I can tell you that. Will that be enough?" Bebe asks emptying her pockets revealing literally a shit load of pixie dust from her pockets.

"R-Remarkable, this is a deed no wizard has ever accomplished. And to defeat the Fairy Queen, herself is something truly to behold!" Lady Oriel says happily.

"We try." Bebe says.

"Please give to me the Fairy Dust so I can investigate the reason of their corruption." she said as Bebe handed to her the fairy dust. Lady Oriel then raised her sword, and a beam of light shined down upon it. She reflected the light on to the Fairy Dust as it shines on it. Soon enough Lady Oriel then heard something, cackling sounds, as if bones were clanking together. This made the seraph visibly shaken.

"(Well shit, that ain't good, is it?)" Kenny asks in concern.

"Yes. It is much worse than I feared. The fairies have been enchanted by someone that is undead! This does not bode well. How has evil become so brazen in this place? This is dark times, indeed." Lady Oriel grimaced.

"What can we do? If someone's enchanting them then we gotta find the person." Bebe said preparing for battle.

"When my spell reacted, It has hinted a being making a cackling sound when they walk, no doubt it must be one of those Skeletal Pirates down the street, but we can't delve into that just yet until we have actual proof that it was their doing. My spell has also hinted the person has made huge bone cages along the streets. I fear these cages are the source of my fairies' corruption." Lady Oriel explains.

"I see, so all we've gotta do is free the fairies, right?" Wendy asks

"Yes. You must free the corrupted fairies from those horrible bone cages before they become corrupted. Go quickly, my friends."

 **o0o**

"Sooooo...where do we start?" Butters asks.

"Scout out, that shouldn't be too hard. We need to scout out and search for bone cages." Wendy explains before noticing something...just behind the walls of a house...it was a small creature...just standing there.

"What the hell is that?" Wendy asks as she and the others approached it.

"Some weird dwarf?" Kyle asks.

"Oh, it must be a midget!" Butters says in bewilderment as the tiny man looked at the blonde haired boy in anger.

"A midget? That's literally the first thing you can think of when seeing me? You fucking humans are so predictable." the tiny man grumbled.

"Hey, fuck you, we found you first, didn't we? You're not really being any fair." Stan retorts.

"HEH, Whatever. What if I didn't want to be found, what do ya think of that you no nose, freak?" the tiny man back talked making Stan a little more angry.

"OH FUCK YOU YA FUCKING MIDGET!" Stan yelled out.

"MAKE ME YA NO NOSE PIECE OF SHIT!" The tiny man snapped back. Finally Wendy came in to break up the fight...considering it's pretty ridiculous seeing her boyfriend get into an argument...with a dwarf.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Look, we're sorry for calling you a midget. Is there anything better you want us to call you?" Wendy asks the tiny man.

"Just call me what I am: a Smith. Some stupid Prospector was trying to find a good home for us, but he out and lost all of us. ALL OF US, the dumbass can't even consider getting his wife to help him out." the Smith explains.

"A Smith huh? Do the other Smiths look like you?" Stan asks.

"Sure, you can say that. Listen...kids, I want you to do me a favor." the Smith says getting straight to business.

"You want us to help you find your Smith brethren?" Kyle asks.

"Sure, sure, that's one thing. But what I really want is for ya ta take me to that Prospector what lost us all in the first place, SO I CAN CHEW THAT FUCKER OUT!" The Smith yelled out.

"...ok." Stan replied bluntly as he picked the smith up. "But, just help us find some bone cages first, and then we'll help you find that...Prospector guy?" Stan requested as the Smith nodded.

"I already like ya, kid, ya got yourself a deal. Look up Prospector Zeke when ya have the chance." the Smith says shaking Stan's large gloved hand.

"Alright, since you're helping us, can you tell us where we can find some bone cages?" Wendy asks the Smith. Soon the Smith examined the streets and easily took notice of a cage right behind them.

"There's one, over there. I'm surprised, you didn't even realize it." the Smith says pointing at the cage hanging upon a street light. "Though they do look like street lights, so I can definitely see how you snot nosed kids couldn't see it." the Smith muttered.

"I HEARD THAT." Stan says glaring at the tiny man.

"WHATEVEA! Now are ya gonna free the thing or not? Isn't that your little quest?" The Smith retorted.

"He's right, Stan, let's go." Wendy says to her boyfriend as the group then approached the bone cage. Everyone then turned to Kenny...more specifically his wand.

"Kenny, your wand is thin and sharp enough, do you think you can pick the lock?" Kyle asks the parka wearing necromancer.

"(Sure dude, just give me a boost.)" Kenny muffled as Kyle helped Kenny up, as the parka wearing Necromancer got on top of the Ushanka wearing Conjurer's head.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL!" Kyle says looking at Kenny, as he was literally weighing down on him.

"(Dude, hold still! hold still, I got it.)" Kenny muffled as he begun picking the lock using his sharp wand. He picked, and he picked until finally...a _SPRING_ was heard from within the lock. Kenny opened up the cage, and simply a tiny glowing green ball flew out from the cage, and began spinning around Kenny.

"(Heheh, dude stop will ya?)" Kenny chuckled as he dropped to the ground. Soon the little ball of pixie dust simply lowered down and boop the nonexistent nose of Kenny McCormick, before flying up high, and high to the streets. Soon Stan took notice of the fairy flying through the locks of the bone cage across the street.

"It's freeing them!" Wendy inquired.

"C'mon, we'll free the cages on the other side. SPLIT UP!" Kyle says as their path was set. Soon they all ran to the streets helping out the free little fairies. Stan and Stan stormed to one bone cage, Kyle boosted him and they freed a fairy as it flew to help the others. Same went for Kenny and Butters, and Bebe and Wendy as they were all fulfilling their duty in saving the fairies. After freeing enough fairies, the 6 regrouped with each other. They noticed many fairies were flittering throughout Unicorn Way.

"That should be enough bone cages." Stan says to the group as they nodded.

"You said it, kid. Now take me back to Prospector Zeke, will ya?" The Smith piped up.

"Not yet, dude. We still need to report to Lady Oriel and we can end this shit, already." Stan says as he motioned the others to follow, and to that they all ran quickly back to the Hedge Maze as the fairies were flittering and following them.

* * *

 _Hedge Maze_

Entering back to the Hedge Maze, the South Park Spellbinders noticed the entire garden flourishing with life. Fairies were fluttering freely, singing in tune, and making their report to the Lady searph. Soon Lady Oriel turned to the wizards that approached with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you all for freeing the fairies. They did not mean to be evil, the corruption made them do bad things." a small fairy said as it was fluttering joyfully to the group.

"Oh my god, you're SO ADORABLE!" Bebe cooed as the pixie was giggling happily at the remark.

"Thank you, hehehe. Now, there is hope again and the fairies will be able to bring magic and cheer to the people of Wizard City. Thank you...so much, wizards" the tiny pixie says happily as it fluttered back to Lady Oriel as the group approached her, gracefully.

"We thank you all, wizards! The freed fairies told me about your heroism. Your deeds will be remembered here on Unicorn Way. And to show you my appreciation, here is a healing card for all of you. Make sure you all add it to your deck so it will aid you in your time of need." Lady Oriel said as she raised her sword creating 6 arrays of light, creating a green card with fairies on the picture and levitated them to the 7. It was then that Lady Oriel turned to Butters.

"Young one, I sense much light in your heart, much joy, much happiness in your heart." Lady Oriel says gracefully as Butters looked at her bashfully.

"Oh geez, ma'am..." Butters says looking at the majestic seraph bashfully.

"I bequeath to you, young Theurgist, a healing card of your own. Unlike the others, your card has no limits. Use this fairy card to spread the light and happiness to those all around you." Lady Oriel says to Butters as he saluted...reluctantly.

"Oh...uh...y-yes ma'am!" Butters saluted, when suddenly not only he, but all the others felt a tingling sensation...they can feel their magic becoming stronger.

"Alright, a level up!" Kyle says.

"(HELL YEAH!)" Kenny cheered.

"Alright, I'm satisfied. So um...Lady Oriel, now what?" Stan asks, as the seraph looked at the group, seriously.

"We must now find out who is behind the corruption. My fairies whispered of the monster whose bones make a cackling sound, we must find out who it is." she explained.

"Any ideas on who we can talk to?" Bebe asks.

"Ceren Nightchant knows Unicorn Way, very well. He will know if there is a sinister skeleton that now haunts my street." Lady Oriel explains to the group.

"Alright then, let's see what he has to say about this." Wendy says as the group began to exit the Hedge Maze.

"DAMMIT CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE ME TO ZEKE FIRST?!" The Smith yelled out.

"NO!" Everyone yelled out in unison as they exited the Hedge Maze.

 **o0o**

Meeting back to the gazebo, the group returned to Ceren Nightchant to tell him about the new information of the fairies.

"Lady Oriel sent you to investigate the corruption of the fairies? I will be glad to tell you what I know;" Ceren complied.

"Well alright then, what do you know?" Kyle asks as Ceren began his story.

"When the Dark Fairies began showing up, I suspected this was the ghost queen: Lady Blackhope's doing. But even she has never tried to enchant fairies before." Ceren explained.

"Well Lady Oriel said it was a monster whose bones cackle when they walk," Stan replied. Ceren suddenly gasped in realization.

"Bones cackling? Clearly a skeleton, and the only skeleton I know who would do a dark deed like this is Rattlebones! All the evidence leads up to him from the dark magic to the bone cages!" Ceren yelled out in realization.

"Who's he?" Kyle asks.

"(He rattles his bones, dude. I'm pretty sure, he's some skeleton that lives here.)" Kenny explained.

"That COULD explain the Skeletal Pirates we kept passing by." Wendy says.

"Since I grew up here, I know a lot. I do not know what dark master has aided him, but it definitely leads up to Rattlebone's doing. Fortunately, he's taken refuge in my friend Delia's tower and turned it into his fortress. Unfortunately, his fortress is protected by a Death Bubble allowing only Necromancers and Fairies in, not a single one of my spells can get rid of it!" Ceren explained.

"(How about I go in? I'm a Death Wizard anyway,)" Kenny muffled.

"Are you sure, Kenny? Rattlebones is too powerful to take on alone. Do you think you can handle him?" Ceren warned.

"(Dude, it's OK. I got this whole battle system worked out anyway. You leave this guy to me!)" Kenny said in determination as he want off to find Rattlebone's Fortress.

"Good luck, Kenny!" Butters cheered.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Kyle also cheered.

"(Thanks guys!)" Kenny waved back to them.

"He's gonna die." Stan says bluntly.

"Well, what can we do until then?" Butters asks the group as they shrugged. Suddenly as metal began clanking repeatedly, everyone turned to notice Private Connelly approaching the group...panting in tired.

"I _*pants* *pants*_ Have a request... _*pants* *pants*_ If, I may, wizards." the guard says tiredly.

"A request? Sure, Private." Stan replied.

"I just need you to help me check up on my friend, Private O'Ryan, and my niece Dorothy, for me. I haven't seen them in a while, and I'm rather worried about the two. Ya see, we all grew up here in Unicorn Way. O'Ryan and I became guards together, and Dorothy and her strange friends lived with us for such a long time. What with the Skeletal Pirates running amuck, I'm just worried." Private Connelly explains to the group.

"Dude, why couldn't you just do it yourself? You got here by yourself so why not your friend's place?" Stan asks as the guard only sighed.

"I would...believe me, I honestly would go through and ram my spear up those Pirate's a-uh...rear...heheh, but unfortunately I can't leave my post, and Diego and the others are too busy maintaining the arena to watch the streets for me." Private Connelly explained.

"Well, there's not much we can really do, anyway. Just, tell us where his house is, and we'll go to it." Wendy requests the guard.

"Just follow the pathway, to the area the Skeletal Pirates have invaded.

* * *

 _Delia's Tower_

Walking down the block and avoiding the roaming Skeletal Pirates, Kenny noticed something as clear as the parka in his face. Before him is a tower protected in a black, grim bubble with skulls floating in it. Kenny knew it was the place. Glaring at the tower, Kenny walked through the Death Globe at ease and entered the tower. Inside the tower, he met with a Dark Fairy and a Skeletal Pirate wearing pitch black armor and a Death shield.

"I find impossible you've entered through the Death Bubble at ease, little boy. Unless..." the skeleton spoke up.

"(Necromancer, dumbass,)" Kenny said bluntly.

"It matters not if you're a Necromancer the same as I, young one; you cannot stop us. The corruption of the fairies are just the beginning of Malistaire's plan. Soon Wizard City will fall, and there is nothing you or anyone will do about it, MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rattlebones cackled.

"(So this is Malistaire's plans, huh? Well rest assured I'll take you and that selfish excuse for a Necromancer down.)" Kenny muttered, but the skeleton and the fairy didn't really understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rattbones asked, clearly he couldn't hear what Kenny said.

"(I SAID I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!)" Kenny muttered.

"...stillllll didn't quite catch that." Rattlebones said. Kenny sighed and took off his hood revealing his shining blonde hair.

"I said I'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled clear as day, as he summoned the battle circle and got into position. As did Rattlebones and the Dark Fairy.

"1: I don't have one, and 2: by all means FOOL! come, and we the Necromancers shall fight." Rattlebones challenged as the battle began.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 499 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health  
Dark Fairy: 115 Health_**

"Now then, boy. If you're really thinking you'll exceed in my strength, make a move!" Rattlebones taunted. Kenny did as Rattlebones said he made the first move of the battle. The parka wearing boy summoned a dark sprite on the Dark Fairy causing her a great deal of damage.

 _ **Kenny McCormick**_ _ **  
** **Uses Dark Fairy on Dark Fairy dealing -85 damage**_

"Not bad, boy. It seems you're the only challenger who's actually done their homework. Not many students figured out our weaknesses, but it matters not. You have no chance to defeat me." Rattlebones said as he summoned a spiky Death Shield that revolved around Kenny.

 _ **Rattlebones**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uses Death Trap on Kenny increasing 30% of damage to his next attack.**_

"What the hell is that?" Kenny asked.

"Oh You'll see..." Rattlebones sneered. Next it was the fairy's turn. She summoned a mere imp at Kenny dealing some damage, but not enough to defeat him.

 _ **Dark Fairy  
**_ _ **Uses Imp on Kenny dealing -70 damage**_

"It's gonna take allot more than THAT to actually beat me, Rattlebones." Kenny said determinedly.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 429 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health  
Dark Fairy: 30 Health_**

"Who's to say that was for attacking? In my eyes I say that it's a small serge for what's about to come." Rattlebones taunted.

"Well...whatever, The Dark Fairy's done." Kenny said as he did not actually cast a spell, but he suddenly drew a powerful serge of dark energy from his wand. The serge was then projected directly to the Dark Fairy defeating it.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Death Touch on Dark Fairy dealing -40 damage**_

 _ **(Dark Fairy is defeated)**_

"A wand attack...you really are a fit to be a Death pupil, just as Malistaire suspected," Rattlebones mused.

"But now it's time I show you the true meaning of fear. Here's a lesson for you, boy. To be a true Necromancer you must know how to fish for the souls of the Underworld. Be one with Death, and contact the souls of the fallen; One of millions of soul will be bound to you and they will serve under your command. And once you find the proper soul...YOU REEL IT IN!" Rattlebones said throwing his card in the middle.

As it levitated it formed into a grave site with a single stone mounded to the ground. Suddenly something rose up from the ground revealing a rotting corpse with a red suit, wielding a shovel. Soon the zombie then blasted a beam of energy from Kenny revealing his health in the form of a howling blue soul. The soul was then absorbed to Rattlebones and then...the corpse disappeared.

 _ **Rattlbones  
(Dea**_ _ **th**_ _ **Trap**_ _ **Acti**_ _ **vated)  
**_ _ **Uses Ghoul on Kenny dealing -208 damage and replenishes +104 health**_

"Dammit!" Kenny seethed in pain. "J-just what the hell was that?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How foolish! Are you telling me you don't know a thing about Draining spells? You really aren't ready to take on the Necromaster." Rattlebones taunted.

"I may as well explain, since your final hour is nigh. Draining spells are specifically for Death students, such as myself. The target's health drains out from the spell, and the target's health is then absorbed into the user." Rattlbones explained.

"So...I took damage, and you get health?" Kenny asked.

"Aye. Now then, unless you have anything to save your skin, I propose you do something fast. And I'm resistant to your feeble Dark Sprite, so it's hopeless to stop me!" said Rattlebones.

 ** _Kenny McCormick: 221 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

"No. I won't stop. I still have something up my sleeves. But I'll have to skip two rounds, but trust me, this spell will defeat you, Rattlebones." Kenny said determinedly. ** _  
_**

"Two rounds? works for me! You'll be dead before you reach them." Rattlebones said as Kenny skips, and Rattlebones made his move. His next spell, Thunder Snake unfortunately, it gave such a great deal of damage to Kenny, but he won't give in just yet.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Skips**_

 _ **Rattlebones  
Uses Thunder Snake on Kenny, dealing -100 damage  
**_

 ** _Kenny Mccormick: 121 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

" _That's one round, just gotta get past the next round._ " Kenny seethed in thought. He skips again as Rattlebones took his turn again. This time, he dealt with Kenny using Firecat on the parka wearing boy dealing a bit of damage. He's almost out of health...could Kenny make it?

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Skips**_

 _ **Rattlebones  
Uses Firecat on Kenny dealing -80 damage**_

 ** _Kenny Mccormick: 41 Health_**

vs

 ** _Rattlebones: 135 Health_**

"I honestly found it insulting that you actually believed you could defeat me. Face it, boy. Wizard City will fall, Malistaire will rein supreme, Ambrose will perish, and I will take the liberty in spitting on your lifeless carcass. As for your dearest friends, their end is neigh as well! You've done well to make it this far, but this is where it ends. Any last words, boy?" Rattlebones boasted while Kenny was struggling to stand up after the Firecat's attack.

"J-just a few, actually." Kenny strained. "L-Life is your weakness right?"

"Well..yes...Whereas Darkness is my only friend, Life or Light is my enemy..." Rattlebones replied in confusion.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kenny said hoarsely as he threw a treasure card in the middle of the circle. Soon with a great pillar of a bright light, Lady Oriel was summoned in the middle in replace of the treasure card.

"I am at your command, Kenneth." Lady Oriel replied.

"L-l-l-Lady Oriel..." Rattlebones stuttered dumbfounded.

"Lady Oriel, he's all yours..." Kenny said as he sighed and took a rest for a minute. Lady Oriel took action and raised her sword releasing a shining bright projectile aiming towards Rattlebones.

"Hello Darkness...my old friend..." Rattlebones said as the light suddenly came in contact with the skeleton, and on impact it exploded evaporating Rattlebones with a bright light. As the light faded, Rattlebones was now disintegrated into a million bones.

 ** _Kenny McCormick  
_** ** _Uses Seraph at Rattlebones dealing -400 damage_**

 ** _(Rattlebones is defeated)_**

"Master...Forgive me." the disembodied head of the Skeletal general said as the light in his eyes suddenly blinked out. Soon Lady Oriel slashed down the skeleton's head in half. Soon she turned to Kenny.

"Heal" Lady Oriel said as a bright light then emanated around Kenny. And with the light's power, the boy was suddenly able to stand, in fact he was feeling allot better, after the heal.

"Thank you, Kenny. All the fairies of Unicorn Way can now rejoice, knowing the evil residing here is dealt with." Lady Oriel said as she bowed to the parka wearing boy.

"If it wasn't for you, ma'am, I would've been defeated already." said Kenny.

"You know, at first I always believed that Death Students are the leading cause of destruction, I honestly believed they are ones that cannot be trusted; but you, Kenny, you have proved me wrong. It seems there can be good in Necromancers."

"Thank you, Lady." Kenny smiled.

"Now, go. Report back to Ceren Nightchant of the good news. And Kenny, continue to follow the path of light." Lady Oriel said as she then disappeared back to her maze. At that moment, Kenny exited the tower and back to his friends.

* * *

 _Back with the Group._

 ** _Skeletal Pirate 1: 80 Health  
Skeletal Pirate 2: 80 Health_**

 _vs_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Butters Stotch: 515 Health  
_** ** _S_** ** _tan Marsh: 363 Health  
_** ** _Kyle Broflovski: 469 Health_**

Meanwhile back with the group, they were well on their with doing Private Connelly's requests. Wendy and Bebe were taking care of checking on Dorothy Gale, while Stan, Kyle, and Butters went to check up on Private O'Ryan. Successfully, they found out that O'Ryan was OK, but the group found out there were too many Skeletal Pirates for O'Ryan to make a break for it, so leave it to the Wizards to assist the guard.

"More like, leave it to the FUCKING WIZARDS to do their dirty work. My god, are you serious?" Stan complained.

"Well, it's alright, Stan. I think these are the last monsters invading here. We might actually be able to clear the streets at this rate." Butters says looking at the bright side.

"Yeah, yeah, Butters, just shut up and heal me." Stan requested abruptly.

"On it!" Butters says now with two pips, threw his spell to the middle of the circle. Soon pixie dust sprinkled all over the card making it swirl, and swirl, and swirl. Soon with a bright light, the card turned into a flittering flying fairy.

"Butters, It's nice of you to call me!" the fairy says happily to the Theurgist.

"I need ya to heal my friend, Stan. He really needs a heal." Butters says to the fairy.

"Don't fret, little one. I'll be glad to heal you!" the fairy says as she swirled around Stan, and with the tip of her wand and soon pixie dust swirled all around the Diviner...a lot of fairy dust enough to make him float up in the air. The boy felt...replenished. Soon, the fairy disappeared in pixie dust. Stan felt truly healthy as ever, now.

 _ **Butters Stotch  
**_ _ **Uses Fairy on Stan Marsh replenishing +400 of his health**_

"That's better. Thanks, dude." Stan says to Butters.

"No problem!" Butters replied happily.

"Alright, time to put down another dumb skeleton." Stan says as he started his next turn. He then threw his card in the middle of the circle, casting Thunder Snake. Soon the snake blew out a stream of electricity to the Skeletal Pirate, practically crisping his bones to ash.

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Uses Thunder Snake on Skeletal Pirate 1 dealing -90 damage**_

 _ **(Skeletal Pirate 1 is defeated)**_

"Alright, now it's my turn. I can't say, I'm expecting the best." Kyle says throwing his card in the center of the circle, forming Bloodbat once again. This time it span around the Skeletal Pirate, before exploding in slide, damaging the Pirate. However...not enough to defeat the Skeleton.

 _ **Kyle Broflovski  
**_ _ **Uses Bloodbat on Skeletal Pirate 2 dealing -70 damage**_

"YAR! Why do you keep fighting us?! Don't you know, you're delaying the inevitable!" The Skeletal Pirate says before jumping up high and landed on the battle circle. He then pointed his blade at Kyle and charged towards him.

"CRAP!" Kyle says trying to block the Pirate's deadly slashes, but they were just too swift, and the boy was a bit too slow. Soon he took, a slash to the chest, making Kyle wince and cover his stomach in pain. It was a lot of damage, mind you.

 _ **Skeletal Pirate 2  
**_ _ **Slashes Kyle with his sword dealing -90 damage**_

"GAH! FUCK!" Kyle winced.

"Oh hamburgers, Kyle!" Butters.

"Stupid child. It'll be easier to chop you off the list. As the mistress always say: mere mortals like you shouldn't DARE meddle in the affairs of the undead." the Skeletal Pirate taunted. ** _  
_**

 ** _Skeletal Pirate 2: 10 Health_**

 _vs_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Butters Stotch: 515 Health  
_** ** _S_** ** _tan Marsh: 433 Health  
_** ** _Kyle Broflovski: 379 Health_**

"Aww man, Can't even heal, because I don't have enough of those pips things to make another fairy." Butters sulked.

"It's alright, Butters. I'll finish this off now. And to make it easier, I'll just use thing wand thing." Stan says taking out his wand. Soon his wand began to surge electricity...and suddenly, he projected a beam of storm electricity towards the Skeletal Pirate making him jolt...and through it, he spoke in sentences.

 ** _Butters Stotch  
Skips_**

 ** _Stan_** ** _Marsh_** ** _  
_** ** _Uses Minor Spark on Skeletal Pirate dealng -45 damage_**

"Y-Y-Y-YOU-M-M-MAY-HAVE-B-B-BEATEN-M-M-ME!-B-B-BUT-Y-Y-YOU'LL-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N- **NEVER** -DEFEAT-T-T-T-T-TTTTT- **THE NECROMASTER!** " The Skeletal Pirate yelled out through his jolts...and finally combusted into ash.

 _ **(Skeletal Pirate 2 is defeated)**_

"God, that's that. Took longer than expected." Stan says helping Kyle get to a health wisp. It swirled around Kyle, and went through his wounds. Suddenly, like...well magic, the wound began to mend on its own, healing the ushanka wearing wizard.

"Thanks, dude." Kyle says

"Any time." Stan replied. Soon the doors of a house behind the group creaked open, a guard with a black beard poked his head out in worry. That must be Private O'Ryan.

"Are they gone?" the guard asks.

"Yeah, don't worry. The rest, eventually will turn tail and leave." Stan remarked.

"Oh, thank you for clearing the way, young wizards. I should be able to make it back alright. I'll be by Private Connelly, if you're going back there. See ya soon, kids!" the private says making a run for it.

"Pussy." Stan says abruptly.

"True." Kyle says. Soon the two girls Wendy and Bebe approached the three boys.

"You're back. How was it? Was Dorothy alright?" Stan asks.

"Yeah, and it looks like Dorothy will be alright. And it looks like you scared enough Skeletal Pirates." Wendy says as the streets at this point, were completely cleared out.

"Yeah. Looks like it's the last of the factions." Kyle says.

"Finally, now let's get back to see if Kenny got rid of Rattlebones yet."

 **o0o**

Finally the group approached back to the gazebo, where not only Ceren awaits, but Private Connelly, Private O'Ryan, many, many, MANY, fairies fluttering around, singing in happiness at the sight of the streets. They were completely cleared off of monsters. The group also took notice of Kenny, still unhooded running to the group, holding in his hands Rattlebone's pitch black helmet.

"Nice, dude ya defeated him?" Stan asks.

"(Yep.)" Kenny replies.

"You did it, now the fairies can sing again! You bested that menacing Rattlebones!" Ceren cheered.

"And not only that: Lost Souls and Skeletal Pirates are chased away, and smaller and smaller varieties of Dark Fairies are only seen causing trickery." Private Connelly reported.

"But, we can take them out!" A fairy says happily. Soon Ceren then took a sigh. Despite their victory on Unicorn Way, the battle isn't over...not yet.

"I wish this was the end of our troubles in Wizard City, but I'm afraid a more sinister evil is still out there." he grimaced. Soon everyone grimaced...they know there's still more to do here.

"Thank you, everyone, Unicorn way is in less danger than it was, but I'm afraid we are not out of the dark woods yet." A fairy says in seriousness.

"The undead have truly sprouted not only Unicorn Way, but all of Wizard City. It's a problem, a great problem that we must try to solve." Private O'Ryan says as Connelly stood up to the 6.

"You've done your part wonderfully here, wizards, but there's still more to do. We will keep on a look out for anymore undead or Dark Fairies. In the meantime, you should report our progress here to Headmaster Ambrose. The news young Kenneth has told us of Rattlebones may determine what doom has fallen upon Wizard City." Private Connelly told the group.

"Oh thank god, that's over." Stan sighed.

"Let's head back to Ambrose then." Wendy says as the Smith popped up.

"Will ya also finally FUCKING FIND THAT ZEKE TWAT LIKE I'VE BEEN ASKING THE FEW HUNDRED TIMES!?" The Smith yelled out as Stan yelled out in irritation.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! WE'LL LOOK AROUND THE COMMONS OK?! GOD!" Stan yelled out as the Smith smiled in satisfaction.

"Whoppie! More adventure!" Butters cheered.

"Oh fuck off, Butters, we've had more than one adventure in South Park." Kenny says as the group began walking up the entrance to Unicorn Way and retreated to where they first started their journey, As this said journey continues.

* * *

 **And there you have it, ya'll. Sorry I took so long. To be honest...I was a little reluctant about doing this...but with all your feedback I though, 'wow? People would actually LIKE this crossover?' Well you'll be happy to know, I'm not giving this up. I still have another story at hand, but I will always make some room for the crossover of the game I FREAKING LOVE. So, be sure to like, subscribe, follow, and all that jazz for some updates on me, so you won't miss out on my Adventures of Light fanfic. Good day, ppl and thanks for coming out.**


	5. Wizard City: Enrollment & Olde News

**_Previously on The South Park Spellbinders_**

 _"Thank you, everyone, Unicorn way is in less danger than it was, but I'm afraid we are not out of the dark woods yet." A fairy says in seriousness._

 _"The undead have truly sprouted not only Unicorn Way, but all of Wizard City. It's a problem, a great problem that we must try to solve." Private O'Ryan says as Connelly stood up to the 6._

 _"You've done your part wonderfully here, wizards, but there's still more to do. We will keep on a look out for anymore undead or Dark Fairies. In the meantime, you should report our progress here to Headmaster Ambrose. The news young Kenneth has told us of Rattlebones may determine what doom has fallen upon Wizard City." Private Connelly told the group._

 _"Oh thank god, that's over." Stan sighed._

 _"Let's head back to Ambrose then." Wendy says as the Smith popped up._

 _"Will ya also finally FUCKING FIND THAT ZEKE TWAT LIKE I'VE BEEN ASKING THE FEW HUNDRED TIMES!?" The Smith yelled out as Stan yelled out in irritation._

 _"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! WE'LL LOOK AROUND THE COMMONS OK?! GOD!" Stan yelled out as the Smith smiled in satisfaction._

 _"Whoppie! More adventure!" Butters cheered._

 _"Oh fuck off, Butters, we've had more than one adventure in South Park." Kenny says as the group began walking up the entrance to Unicorn Way and retreated to where they first started their journey, As this said journey continues._

* * *

After dreading Unicorn Way, solving all the problems from within, our heroes finally met up with the Headmaster: Merle Ambrose once again, to discuss all that has transpired in Unicorn Way...including what happened on Kenny's end.

"Oh, congratulations, young wizards. There's been talk through the town about your heroic deeds in Unicorn Way, and the solution to the problem at that. You've done well, but I fear Wizard City is not out of peril just yet." Ambrose explained.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Thing is, there's still the matter with what Rattlebones told me." Kenny (still unhooded) says to the Headmaster.

"And what those Skeletal Pirates told us." Stan remarked.

"And what would that be?" the Headmaster asks.

"Well, according to Rattlebones, apparently the corruption of the fairies are just the beginning of Malistaire's plan." Kenny explains.

"And before I shocked the living shit out of that Skeletal Pirate, he said something about...uh...you'll never defeat the Necromaster...or something like that. Any ideas?" Stan asks.

"Yes. The Necromaster...that most monsters wish to introduce of him, is a title belonging to Malistaire himself. Both are tied within him, I fear." Ambrose replied.

"So all ties lead to him?" Wendy asks.

"Yes. It seems Malistaire has designs on bringing Wizard City to its knees...this does not bode well, but we will still need to be on guard, lest he succeeds. Thank you, for all that you've done, young wizards." Ambrose explains before finally bowing to the group.

"So what now?" Butters asks.

"Well...for starters, you must get yourself ready. And to properly do so, you must acquire more powerful spells and who better to teach you...then your own teachers?" Ambrose asks excitedly as the 6 looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Stan asks.

"OHHHHH He must mean schools in THIS place, not South Park, right?" Wendy asks as Ambrose shook his head yes.

"Indeed. And apologies for the excitement, there are forces at work making things...ehhh disorderly. But now, I welcome you, now. ALL of you. To the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Ambrose introduced as most of the South Park kids looked in excitement.

"OH WOWEE! WE'RE ENROLLED!?" Butters says excitedly.

"Dude, SWEET!" Kenny says happily.

"'Sweet' indeed, young wizards." Ambrose laughed.

"Don't do that. J-j-please just don't." Stan says bluntly.

"Ahem, my apologies." Ambrose coughed bashfully. "Now then on to your enrollment, there are seven magic instructors here in Ravenwood. You should visit each of them to get to know them better." Ambrose explains.

"Ravenwood. Got it. How do we get there?" Wendy says. Soon Ambrose gives the group what appears to be a total of 6 compasses.

"Use these official Ravenwood magic compasses to find the Ravenwood tunnel. The main schoolhouses are circling the great tree, Bartleby. Return to me when you're finished, I have another assignment for you once you're better acquainted with out campus." Ambrose explains handing the group their compasses. Each of them a different color depending on their school.

"It feels like we're in college or something." Stan says to the group as they nodded.

"Kinda does, heh." Bebe chuckles.

"Uh...Headmaster, remind me again where Ravenwood is?" Butters asks as the Headmaster simply chuckled.

"It's quite alright, Butters. The tunnel to Ravenwood is just by the very tower. Take a left of the commons street, and you will be able to find the Ravenwood tunnel. The compass of course shall show you the way." the Headmaster explains.

"Thank you, Headmaster. C'mon guys I guess we need to find our teachers." Stan says to the group.

"(I'll take any teacher. Better them than Mr. Garrison.)" Kenny muffled putting his hood back on.

"President Garrison, and yes any if not every teacher would be better than him." Wendy says as the group exited the Headmaster's office. Soon the Headmaster stopped Butters.

"Oh, just one more minute, Mr. Stotch." Ambrose asks when Butters stopped and approached him as the rest left.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Butters asks.

"I have a request for you, as you tour the Ravenwood campus." Headmaster requested.

"Why, sure thing, what do you want me to do?" Butters asks. Soon the Headmaster goes through his drawer and took out what appears to be a potion with bubbling blue liquid inside. He then places it on the table, then picks it up and gives it to Butters.

"As you go through the campus, you will no doubt see the great tree: Bartleby circling the grounds." Ambrose summarizes as Butters nodded his head yes.

"Well, me and Gamma brewed this potion specifically for him. You see, he hasn't been feeling well of late. He has been having trouble remembering things...since his eye was stolen." Ambrose explains.

"His eye?" Butters asks.

"Yes...you see, Bartleby was the oldest being in the Spiral. He has been given two eyes, gifts from his sister, Lady Nightstar: the Grandmother of Ravens. They were known as the Eyes of Time...One showed the past, and the other, the future." Ambrose explains.

"Wowie..." Butters mused.

"'Wowie' indeed, Butters. Unfortunately, recently Malistaire stole the Eye of History, the eye of the past...and now, Bartleby cannot remember a thing. I'm hopeful that this potion will help him remember." Ambrose explains.

"Did ya ever find out what Malistaire did with the eye?" Butters asks.

"No. We are blind of what he has done with the eye...nor do we know the current location of the Eye of History. Perhaps he will remember what Malistaire's intent with it was if we give him the potion." Ambrose suggested.

"Well, don't ya worry, Headmaster, I'll give him the potion." Butters saluted.

"Thank you, Butters. You are a good soul. Now take the potion to Bartleby, and make haste to see what happens. Take note of ANYTHING he says." Ambrose requested.

"You can count on me, Headmaster." Butters says racing out the room as he placed the potion in his backpack.

* * *

 _Outside_

It seems the Commons are quite livelier since when they first arrived the strange new land. Traders, wizards, and exotic faces all around including students coming from all around the Spiral. Many faces...friendly, snarky...creepy...it's such a blooming land indeed.

"Hey, hey kid." The loudmouth smith says to Stan as he climbed up on top of the kid's poofball hat. "That's the guy you need to talk to over there. That's Prospector Zeke, take me there." the Smith ordered pointing to a crazy eyed man with a long orange beard and a large cowboy hat.

"Alright, fine, fine. I'll be right back, guys." Stan says to the group as he ran off and approached the crazy looking prospector.

"Um, excuse me, are you Prospector Zeke?" Stan asks.

"Oh? Well hello there, young feller and yep, ya got it right. Name's Zeke, Prospector Zeke. I been all over the places, explorin' the differ'nt worlds along the Spiral." Zeke introduces.

"Yeah, well since you're the guy, this guy's been asking all about you and he won't shut up." Stan says extending his hand as Zeke looked in excitement at the Smith who only glared at him.

"Oh, well I'll be! I been lookin' all over for y-" Zeke started but was stopped by the Smith.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Zeke! My brothers are gone and it's all your damn fault!" The Smith yelled out as Zeke chuckled bashfully.

"D'ohhhhh, don't be like that, heh, it ain't ALL my fault, heh..." Zeke says as sweat was beating down his beard, but the Smith just wasn't having it.

"YA FREAKING RAN FOR THE HILLS AT THE SIGHT OF MALISTAIRE AND YA DROPPED THE CAPSULE CONTAINING US, YA DUMBASS!" The Smith yelled out.

"N-now simmer down, I'll find em, promise!" Zeke says in worry.

"You should know the rules, Zeke. Non-faculty, shopkeepers, students, or otherwise are restricted to move forward from the Commons. THE GUARDS ARE GONNA KILL YA, ZEKE!" The Smith yelled out.

"N-ya can't be too sure, bud, heheheh...I'm sure they can make an exception for ol' Zeke. I-I'm a Spiral Explorer, of course." Zeke says as the Smith simply rolled his eyes, along with Stan.

"You always say that in every port, and look where THAT ended up." the Smith grumbled.

"Then what do YOU think we should we do?" Zeke challenged.

"I'll fucking find them." The Smith says determinedly.

"Pffft, aww c'mon, don't be like that, lil' buddy. You'll get lost, and even worse, ya might get stepped on." Zeke says in worry. It was clear that Stan quickly had enough of their constant bickering and finally made a decision.

"Alright, alright! Look, if it's all the same to you two, I'll help you find the rest of your fucking Smith brothers." Stan says when the two looked at him quickly in concern. Zeke however in relief.

"Would ya? You'd be doin' allot for us!" Zeke says happily, but was stopped by the Smith.

"You, shut up." The Smith told to Zeke as he turned to Stan. "Kid, are you sure you wanna do this? My bros are all over the place, they're most likely in places, you probably haven't even been in yet. YA JUST ENROLLED HERE!" The Smith yelled out.

"So? I'll probably get to them, later on, anyway." Stan says. Zeke, obviously was not hesitant about Stan's proposal, and he immediately gave him the capsule, just like that.

"Thanks so much, lil' Wizard! Locate 'em and let me know wheres I can find 'em and I'll pay ya, kindly, for ya troubles!" Zeke says happily. The Smith just wasn't having it...but it seems he has no say in the matter at this point.

"You sure you wanna do this, kid?" the Smith asks Stan.

"Sure, it's no big deal. I found you, so I guess I can find the rest." Stan says as the Smith sighed.

"Alright, fine...but, listen kid, I'm already on your hand, so hows about you let me help ya find them?" the Smith requested. Stan...is a simple creature, so he's pretty neutral about the help.

"Alright, sure." Stan says casually.

"Fantastic!" The Smith says crawling up on Stan's shoulder as he and the poof ball sporting Diviner started moving.

"Y'know, kid, I think I'm in better hands with you, than I'd ever be with Zeke." the Smith says unfortunate to Zeke, considering he heard the Smith.

"H-HEY!" Zeke called out, complaining as Stan and the Smith were distance away from the Prospector and towards the tunnel with the name 'Ravenwood' engraved in the top.

* * *

 ** _World Name: Wizard City  
The Nest of the Eldest Tree & the 5 Schools of Magic_**

Regrouping with the other 6, Stan, the Smith, and everyone simply looked in awe at their location. In front of them a great tree simply rooted in the middle of the land. Circling around the great tree Bartleby, are a total of 5 schoolhouses of Storm, Ice, Fire, Myth, and Life. There were many friendly faces all around the campus.

"Woah dude..." Stan says musing at his surroundings.

"So THIS is the school, huh? Gotta admit, it's hella better than our school." Kyle says looking at the campus.

"(And it's magic!)" Kenny piped up.

"So uh...that being said, our schools are PRETTY obvious, don't you think?" Wendy says looking at the schoolhouses. They all look pretty obvious judging by the color and the trees just standing next to them.

"Storm, Ice, Fire, Myth, and Life." Kyle says looking at the school colors.

"And Balance, don't forget Balance, my good man." an unfamiliar voice piped up to the group. They all looked in front of them seeing an anthropomorphic dog...a...Doberman Pinscher dog in a bright red suit, wearing a top hat and a monocle.

"Uh...Balance, sir?" Stan asks.

"Indeed, my friends, and it is jolly good to meet you all. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Arthur Wethersfield and I welcome you all, to Ravenwood School of Magical Arts." Arthur says bowing to the group.

"Uh...talking dog?" Stan asks.

"Yes, yes, you'd be surprised how many students look upon me in quite a strange way. You see, I am originally from Marleybone, a much different world than this, and most likely yours as well." Arthur explains.

"So...I'm guessing Marleybone has talking dogs?" Kyle asks.

"It is quite peculiar the way you put it, since I'm assuming there are no talking animals in your world, yes?" Arthur asks.

"To be blunt, all animals are...well...they don't evolve as much as you. They're still pretty stupid." Stan says.

"Ahem, well...evolution is quite strange for the rest of the worlds in the Spiral...but indeed Marleybone or a great majority of citezens, are indeed made from dogs, cats, and amphibians and foxes." Arthur explains.

"Ah, ok." Stan says as Arthur continues.

"As a lad, I was always interested in magic, but alas, they don't practice magic in Marleybone. When I've gotten older, I spent my years in Ravenwood." Arthur says as the group only looked at him in boredom, all of a sudden.

"Uh-huh." the group says in unison.

"I can tell you're not as enthusiastic with my story." Arthur sighed.

"Sorry." Kyle says apologetically.

"If you would let me finish, I was just about to get to the good part." Arthur explains as they only looked at him in boredom as he continued. "That being said, for the past 10 years, I've been in Krokotopia and then I came back to train students a form of magic called... Sorcery." Arthur explains as Kyle piped up.

"Sorcery?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, a form of spell that deals with the 'Balance' of all things." Arthur explains as Wendy looked up in intrigue now.

"Hmm, you mean Balance is a combination of all the schools?" Wendy asks.

"Indeed, my dear. It is more advance, however than the other schools, and harder to master, but it's power is unbelievable!" Arthur emphasizes as he took out a card from his suitcase and soon threw it up in the air. Soon the card flared in a bright tan light forming something large.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

To the group's surprise, dropping from the ground was a large three headed lizard creature. One head was red with smoke fuming through its mouth, another was bright blue with cold air fuming through its mouth, and the last a purple head with static cackling across its teeth. The beast only looked down upon the 6 in suspicion and then looked towards Arthur.

"Now, now, they are but, new students. They need but a simple demonstration of Balance, of course." Arthur says to the beast.

"Ah, I see. Well, it is an honor to welcome you all, students of the elemental," the storm head of the Hydra introduces leaning to Stan, Wendy, and Bebe. "And the students of the spirit." the ice head of the Hydra says leaning to Kenny, Kyle, and Butters.

"Know that there will dangers as you traverse through the Spiral, in these dark times. But, as long as all of you stay in balance...then you can conquer that...of which who wishes to destroy this world, your world, and many others." the fire head of the Hydra says with caution in his voice.

"Hell yeah! I'm sure we can take save the Spiral!" Bebe cheered with a determined smile.

"Uh...yeah, I'm uh...sure we will." Stan says with a bit of reluctance in his voice. Soon after, the Hydra began to fade, leaving nothing more than magical dust and the card. Soon Arthur walks up and retrieved the card, and placed it in his pocket.

"Balance is quite an extraordinary school, my friends. And I can teach you all I know. So by all means, come by later if you wish to learn more. Cheers!" Arthur says tipping his hat to the group as the dogs walked to a nearby balance student eager to learn more about Balance.

"Huh, so Balance is a school. No one told us that." Kyle says.

"Well, that's one school down, we should split up and find OUR school." Kyle says as the group nodded yes.

"Uh, you do that, fellas. I gotta tend to Bartleby, first." Butters says to the group.

"K, we'll meet back up here after orientation." Stan says as everyone began to go their separate ways...all except Butters. Butters simply stayed behind, looking in awe at the great tree before him. No doubt it looks like this tree was around for quite a while, what really gets Butters' attention is the fact that Bartleby actually has eyes...or an eye. A crystal blue eye looking down upon Butters.

"Must hold on to the first world until...u-u...uhhhhhh..." Bartleby stumbled with a chilling deep and hollow voice making the blond haired Theurgist approach him with caution.

"Oh...it's so hard to remember things...my mind...my mind is not as clear as it once was." Bartleby sighed.

"Uhh...e-e-excuse me, M-M-M-Mr.. B-b-b-b-b-Bartleby?" Butters says looking at the olden tree in worry.

"Hmmmm...welcome young one. You must be one of t-the new students. Why have you approach me? Surely you must be here for orientation..." Bartleby says looking down at Butters.

"O-oh, n-n-n-o worries, Bartleby, I-I am, it's just...t-t-the Headmaster wanted me to g-g-give this to you." Butters says in worry as he took out from his backpack the blue potion given to him by Ambrose.

"Ahhhhhh...such a kind magician...Ambrose. Please, child...pour it down on my roots, so that I may absorb the potion." Bartleby says as Butters walked to his roots and poured the potion down to every drop, until the potion quickly ran out.

"Ahhhhh...that's good!" Bartleby sighs getting the nutrients of the potion. Suddenly Bartleby's eye peered away from Butters and the olden tree looked off into the distance. He then spoke...in a deep, and hollow tone.

"Beware, Master Ambrose...beware of Malistaire. He comes at night to torment me...Find the ones who can defeat him. 7 wizards...7 wizards as prophecy foretold...they are the saviors of Wizard City and the many worlds of the Spiral...find them...and unleash the potential...within them." Bartleby says as he then drifts off to sleep leaving Butters with many questions.

"Oh geez..." Butters simply says in awe. Hollow sleeping was heard from above him. It was clear Bartleby is resting, now.

"I...uh guess I should find my teacher before I report to the Headmaster." Butters says twiddling his fingers in worry as he looked forward and noticed behind him a school painted green and flourishing with life. It's clear that it's the Life school, so without delay he ran to it as Bartleby slept, blissfully.

* * *

 _With Stan_

Entering the schoolhouse, Stan looks around and noticed the class itself was pretty small in space...smaller than the classroom he's familiar with back in South Park, but the wallpaper, the floors, everything was tattered in a purple and yellow pattern. The boy could even hear the sounds of thunderstorms roaring from within a cauldron. This place was no doubt the school for Storm wizards.

"AH-HA! A new student! It is such an honor to have you aboard, and from South Park of all worlds! Most joyous! I hear South Park is quite an intriguing place, where surprises come at every doorstep, each day!" Someone called out. Stan looked around, but couldn't find the voice it's coming from.

"Uh...yeah, I'm from South Park. Uh...where are you?" Stan asks the mysterious ecstatic figure.

"Why, I'm down here!" the voice calls out. Stan looks down and took notice of a small light green frog just below him, smiling at him. The frog was wearing a complete purple and yellow suit, and a purple striped top hat.

"And welcome to the School of Storm, my boy, also known as Divination! For those who have chosen to master this magic are known as Diviners!" The frog introduces.

"Oh, uh, hi. Uh...are you my teacher?" Stan asks looking down at the energetic frog in confusion.

"Indeed, I am! HU-HUP!" The frog yells out as he leaped up in the air and landed backwards, perfectly to the desk in behind him. "I am Professor Halston Balestrom, master inventor! And oh yes, Professor of Storm Magic." the frog introduces bowing to Stan as he walked forward.

"Uh, nice to meet you...uh, Professor. I'm Stan..." Stan introduces.

"Well, Stan, I assure you that you have not a thing to worry about! Who can master the power of the Storm Lords and the seas? Why, ANYONE who can harness their creativity! You ARE creative, are you not, Stan?" Balestrom asks.

"Uh...I guess." Stan says. Balestrom only looked at him, musing in thought.

"Hmm...you can be honest with me, my boy, you're quite nervous, aren't you?" Balestrom asks hopping to Stan in understanding. "You're quite baffled about this sudden change in worlds, aren't you?" Balestrom asks him as Stan looks at him in surprise.

"Huh? H-how-" Stan asks but was stopped by Balestrom.

"Come now, I get the same old worrisome look on all my new students. You're unsure about being here, aren't you?" Balestrom asks.

"Yeah..." Stan says truthfully.

"South Park is your home, and no matter how we try to make you feel at home, it just won't cut it, will it?" Balestrom asks.

"Yeah." Stan says truthfully.

"Well, understand this, my friend. Throughout this thread are all known worlds out there in the Spiral, even yours. You will one day, reunite with your family and friends to South Park, and perhaps one day your family could even visit you all. We'll always find a way." Balestrom explains as Stan looks at him and smiles.

"Oh, thanks, Professor...My father's kind of an idiot, and my mom's pretty overprotected...and my sister's a bitch..." Stan started as Balestrom looks at Stan in shock.

"Goodness, what language!" Balestrom says in shock.

"Sorry! S-sorry, Professor." Stan says apologetically.

"No, no, do go on! I'm just, quite surprised! Who knew the people of South Park has such colorful language?" Balestrom says.

"Yeah we get that allot...but all in all...they're still my family...and I kinda hope I see them again." Stan says looking down as Balestrom looked at him in concern. To which he then smiles.

"You WILL see them, my boy. Not today, not tomorrow, but you WILL see them. And of course, they will see you." Balestrom assured.

"Yeah...I will. Thanks, Professor." Stan says smiling.

"Glad to be of service! I'm quite the councilor as well, heh. Now then I will send you a minion of Storm to deliver your next spell, or if you need to be summoned, so be sure to come back later, Stan, so we can start helping you UNLEASH YOUR INNER THUNDER!" The Professor emphasizes.

"I will, thanks, Professor." Stan says as he bowed and walked out of the Storm School as Balestrom waved as he shoved off.

* * *

 _With Wendy_

Compared to Professor Balestrom's schoolhouse, the Ice School was much, MUCH different. The wallpaper and floors were completely ice blue and white, fitting the frosty feel. Wendy can feel the cold air emanating throughout the room...but strangely...it doesn't phase her, that much. She looks in front of her, and notices an olden pixie fluttering around the room. She then flutters to Wendy with a sweet smile.

"Welcome, dearie, I am Lydia Greyrose, your Ice Magic Professor." the olden fairy introduces as Wendy smiles at her.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm Wendy Testaburger, it's a pleasure to meet you." Wendy says bowing to her as the Professor smiles warmly at the polite new student.

"Oh, thank you, dearie, it is a pleasure to have you in the School of Ice." Professor Greyrose greets as she fluttered to the chalkboard writing with her wand a simple snowflake along with the Ice symbol.

"Ice magic, or Thaumaturgy, is not for the impatient or flightly, my goodness, noooo. If so, then you will only fall flatter than a mere snowball." Grey rose says animating her chalkboard drawings, animating a snowball falling bluntly down on the ground.

"To achieve Ice Magic...you'll need to work hard, but still keep your patience...and most important, be gentle with your spells...casting gently, will make your spell truly flourish blissfully, like snowflakes...blissfully and gently falling down the ground." Greyrose says as her drawings animate as little dots posing as snowflakes gently fall down to the ground.

"Oooooh..." Wendy muses.

"I'm sure you will be great at it. And I'll ALWAYS be there to offer you a hand if you need it, my dear." Greyrose says as Wendy smiles at her Professor.

"Thank you, Professor Greyrose, I assure you, you won't be disappointed." Wendy says as she began to take her leave.

"Good luck, out there, my dear. I will send you a minion of Ice to deliver your next spell, or if I need you for something urgent, when by all means, stop by any time, Miss. Testaburger. You have much to learn from Ice!" Greyrose says to Wendy as she took her leave.

"I will, thank you, Professor." Wendy says closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _With Bebe_

"Hello?" Bebe called out as she creaked the door open to the Fire School. She opened it widely as noticed a figure inside. She then looked in awe at the surroundings she was in. The wallpaper and the floors were completely bright red and yellow patterned. Bebe can also notice the temperature the moment she stepped foot in the room, increased and increased, making it almost as hot as a sauna. Surprisingly...Bebe simply shrugged it off...it's almost as if the fire doesn't effect her.

"Oh, hello, there. I am Bebe Stevens." Bebe introduced to the woman who only smiled at her warmly. She was a tall, slim woman with bright orange hair waving high as if it was a flame. She was wearing a scarlet robe that extended completely down to her toes. The bottom of her robe was waving as if it itself was a flame. Soon...the woman spoke.

"Hello there. Welcome to the school of Fire. I am Madame Falmea." the woman introduced in a hypnotizing, and...seductive voice.

"A pleasure to meet you, Professor." Bebe says bowing to her new professor.

"Ah, yes. You are one of the new students, here. You, definitely have that spark about you." Professor Falmea says as Bebe blushed.

"Oh, heh, that's a first a teacher's ever said that about me." Bebe says blushing.

"I am glad to be the first to warm up to you, Miss. Stevens. Now then...let us begin." Falmea says as Bebe took a seat to one of the chairs as the Professor approached the chalkboard behind her as she made a drawing of a wizard and a strange oger like creature.

"Here, Miss Stevens. I instruct students how to be powerful Pyromancers, But Fire can be quite dangerous. We must not be rash, lest we destroy that...which we mean to achieve." Professor Falmea explains as the drawing came to life on the chalkboard showing the wizard excitedly trying to throw his card up high...but soon the card combusted leaving the chalkboard drawing soot covered as the ogre creature laughed.

"Oh..." Bebe grimaced.

"Yes. Patience is always the key, Bebe. You mustn't act without thinking. You must first find that spark within you. Think warm and passionate thoughts...only then will it unleash the fire within you, and soon activate it within combat." Falmea says as the drawing was now mediating as the ogre drawing looked in patience. Soon the drawing threw the card at the oger, combusting on contact, covering the ogre in soot.

"Wow..." Bebe mused looking in awe as the Professor only smiled at her new student.

"Soon, I will teach you, more. I will send a servant of Fire to give you your next spell card when ready. He will also ask of you to report to me, should I need your assistance." Professor Falmea says.

"I understand Professor. You won't be disappointed, Professor." Bebe says as she began to take her leave.

"I'm always up for fanning the flames, so students could learn more about Pyromancy." Falmea says as Bebe left the building, of course hearing in ear shot of what Falmea said.

* * *

 _With Kenny_

Soon after Bebe opened the Fire School door, she quickly noticed Kenny and another wizard looking upon a large gaping crater just standing next to the Fire School. Curiosity took the blonde as she approached the two Death wizards. One older than Kenny, wearing complete black clothing. A black and grey jester hat, and black and grey robes and shoes.

"What the hell is that?" Bebe asks in surprise.

"This...this is the Death School...or what's left of it. This gaping chasm is all that's left after it was torn from Ravenwood." The older Death Wizard says as Kenny turned to him in confusion.

"(Dude, what the hell happened to it?)" Kenny asks.

"It is said that Malistaire, the Death Professor caused it to disappear, after he took his leave. I'm not sure what happened to the school, but you'll find many rumors around town about it." the wizard explains.

"(Isn't there at least SOME death wizard that can teach me?)" Kenny asks.

"You're looking at him." the Death wizard says boastfully.

"My name's Malorn Ashthorn. I don't mean to boast, but I used to be one of Malistaire's top students. Now, I'm about all that's left, so I try to teach the new students about Death spells, or Necromancy." Malorn explains.

"So, that means you can teach Kenny?" Bebe asks.

"Sure thing! I can summon an undead ally to give you your next spell, or if I need something, they'll ask you to come to me in exchange for a new spell." Malorn explains.

"(Cool, thanks, dude.)" Kenny says as Malorn shook his head in approval.

"No problem, I'll be looking forward to teach you, dude." Malorn says as Kenny and Bebe decided to go the opposite way to regroup with the others.

* * *

 _With Kyle_

Soon Kyle opens the door to the...NOT destroyed school house. Entering the school house he notices the wallpaper and floors are completely bright yellow and blue. He even took notice of the chalk writing on the chalk board without anyone actually HOLDING the board. Soon Kyle took notice of the skinny tall and bald man simply glaring at him, pinching his bald head in frustration.

"Uh...hello, sir, I'm Kyle, and uh...I-" Kyle started but was interrupted by the frustrated Professor.

"Let me guess...another Conjurer want-to-be taking the Ravenwood tour?" the Myth Professor says as Kyle only looked in surprise at his response.

"Uh...yes, sir?" Kyle replied as the professor only shakes his head in frustration.

"I wish they would simply send us some more ADEPT pupils for once...now they've taken in some ruffians from that quaint little world of South Park." The professor sighs as Kyle only looked at him in surprise.

"The hell?" Kyle asks.

"Case in point." the Professor says bluntly as he stood up from his desk.

"Fine then, if you wish to ATTEMPT to learn some Myth spells, then I will simply summon a Myth minion to either pick up your spell, or send you to me, when I say. I will not tolerate any shenanigans of that world of incompetence you live in, so don't expect my studies to be EASY. Is that clear, KYLE?" The professor demanded.

"Yes, sir! I won't disappoint!" Kyle saluted.

"Good. Now, leave me alone." the Professor says as he returned to his seat. Kyle only looked at him in confusion.

"P-Professor, don't I at least get you name?" Kyle asks as The Professor gives out a heavy sigh.

"Drake. Professor Cyrus Drake. Now continue your tour, and leave me in peace." Cyrus says reluctantly as Kyle quickly took his leave out of the Myth school.

* * *

 _With Butters_

Hastily after reviving Bartleby, Butters entered his school house. The wallpaper and carpet were green and yellow. Bird were chirping, flowers were blooming, this schoolhouse was completely filled with life. Standing in front of Butters is a large white female cow figure wearing a long flourishing green and brown kimono.

"Wowie..." Butters mused looking at the cow, to which she acknowledged Butters and smiled at him.

"Welcome, my dear young wizard. I am Moolinda Wu, professor of the School of Life." the cow introduced as she bowed to Butters.

"Oh...w-w-well, hi there, Professor Wu, M-My name's Butters Stotch." Butters bowed back at the cow, nervously.

"Hello, Butters, I truly welcome you, to the School of Life. This school celebrates the living ever-green power of creation, and vitality." Professor Wu explains as a small little bird flew to her black hoof.

"Ooooh..." Butters mused in awe as Professor Wu chuckled.

"If you listen carefully to your surroundings, you'll hear Life Magic all around you." Professor Wu says to Butters. The blonde haired boy listened carefully, and indeed heard the sounds of waterfalls, birds chirping, sun radiating, it was clear that Life Magic was indeed surrounding him.

"Just a few notes can lift one's trouble, purify one's spirit, and restore Life itself." Wu says as the tranquil atmosphere was calmly roaring around the human and the anthropomorphic cow.

"Wowie...I-I sure can't wait to learn some more, Professor." Butters says happily as Moolinda shook her head in approval as she levitated a single card, summoning a small fairy besides her.

"This small creature will summon you, when the time is right to teach you, more. She will retrieve your next card, or summon you to the school, should I need anything from you. Be gentle with the creature, my child." Wu explains as the Sprite shook her head.

"I would be honored to help you, Butters. Anything for the ones who saved my home, Unicorn Way." the sprite says to Butters.

"Thank you, and thank you, Professor Wu." Butters nodded happily as he began to take his leave.

* * *

 _With...Everyone._

And after they finished their orientation here, our heroes reported back to the Headmaster's Office where Ambrose and Gamma looked to them, with smiles on their faces. Ambrose was the first to start.

"I'm glad you all took the chance to meet your new teachers, now you will know where they are, and how they will reach you. Oh, I truly hope you liked your instructors" The Headmaster says happily.

"Alright, everyone saw their teachers?" Stan asks as everyone nodded in approval. "Any thoughts." Stan asks as Kyle, reluctantly stood up being the first to talk.

"To be honest...my teacher was...kind of a dick." Kyle confessed as Ambrose looked towards Kyle in worry...and Gamma in shock.

"(Damn, dude was he worse than Garrison?") Kenny asks.

"No, h-hell no. He's just...very strict with me." Kyle says to the Headmaster as he nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I understand, now. Yes, I must admit it's quite hard for Cyrus to warm up on any new student. His learning tactics have been a bit...harsher each semester. Truthfully, I feel the departure of his brother, truly took a toll on him." Ambrose says.

"His brother?" Wendy asks.

"Yes...this may come to a surprise to you, and especially you, Kyle, but Cyrus' brother was none other than Malistaire himself." Ambrose says as worried looks go on the faces of some of the kids...mostly the Jewish Conjurer.

"Oh, shit dude..." Kyle says in worry.

"Now, now, Kyle. I assure you despite Malistaire being his brother, Cyrus is much kinder, and shows no malice." Ambrose assured.

"Oh...still, he's gonna be a bit of an a-" Kyle started but was quickly stopped as Ambrose shook his head in disapproval on him. "Oh, sorry." Kyle confessed.

"Quite alright, Mr. Broflavski." Ambrose says as he decided to change the subject.

"I'm sure Cyrus will warm up to you soon. What matters is, I'm simply proud that you've all took the time to see your instructors. And as a reward from all your instructors, I present to you all, new spell cards for each school of magic." Ambrose says as he took out a total of six cards for all six classes.

He gave to Stan the Lightning Strike card, he gave to Wendy the Freeze card, he gave Bebe the Fireblade card, he gave Kenny the Death Trap card, he gave Kyle the Myth Golem card, and finally he gave Butters the Minor Blessing card.

"Cool!" Kyle muses.

"(Fucking sweet!") Kenny says jumping high in the air.

"I'm glad you all like them. I'm sure, soon you will need them in future battles." The Headmaster says to them all.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Everyone except well Stan says to Ambrose, bowing to him.

"Oh uh, thanks Headmaster." Stan says bowing as well as the Headmaster chuckled.

"Formalities are not needed, my friends. That being said, If you want, you can all wander about, to see what all Wizard City has to offer. I should mention though, there have been strange events around. Nothing serious, nothing that promising wizards like all of you couldn't handle." Ambrose says warmly to the group.

"That's almost reassuring, I guess." Stan simply says.

"Yes, indeed. On the topic of strange events, you've all demonstrated you're all capable, and unafraid. I would hope you could assist Wizard City, a bit more." the Headmaster requested.

"Sure, what can we do?" Bebe asks.

"Sergeant Muldoon, in Olde Town, is required resistance, and I would like to see what you could all do." Ambrose says to the six. "Go through to the Shopping District and to the Olde Town gates, there will lie the three streets of the land." Ambrose requested.

"You guys OK with this?" Butters asks as everyone nodded their heads, yes. "We'll do it, Headmaster." Butters confirmed.

"Splendid, I knew I could count on you all." The Headmaster says as he went to his drawer taking out another letter, the same one used to get by Private Stillson. "Just like before, show this letter to Sergeant Muldoon, as a request to traverse the other streets." The Headmaster says handing Stan the letter.

"No problem, I guess." Stan says as everyone began to take their leave, but not before Butters was called back in.

"Now, wait a moment, Butters." Ambrose says as the boy stopped as everyone took their leave.

"Tell me, Butters, have you given Bartleby the potion, yet?" Ambrose asks him.

"Yep, I gave it to him. I poured it all over his roots." Butters confirmed.

"Excellent. And...what did he say?" Ambrose asks.

"Uh...he said some spooky stuff, Headmaster. He said something about Malistaire tormenting him in his sleep, and to find the seven who could defeat him. Those seven could be the ones to save the Spiral. Something about a prophecy or something?" Butters explained to the Headmaster as he pondered on his words.

"THAT'S what Bartleby had to say? My, how...odd. I can't say that was the outcome I was expecting." Ambrose says to Butters.

"Yeah, me neither." Butters agreed on.

"Hmm...I will have to think upon Bartleby's words about Malistaire. Hmm...things have been so dire of late, I must choose wisely. There will be no second chances, Butters." Ambrose says as he was walking back and forth in ponder, thinking about the words.

"Oh geez." Butters simply says.

"You've done your part wonderfully, Butters. You may return to your friends if you please, I need to think upon this...strange message." Ambrose says as Butters simply took his leave, just like that.

* * *

 _With the others_

Soon entering the gates, the group came to notice all the buildings forming throughout the area, everyone trading, and buying from the local shops. It's clear, that the tunnel has taken the group to the so called Shopping District the Headmaster mentioned earlier. Bebe was looking in awe at the assortment of Wizard clothing and designs that other wizards were wearing.

"Hot damn...I was expecting nothing but stupid robes..." Bebe says looking and musing.

"Well it kinda is, but I don't think now's the time to look into the shops and all that shit. We gotta get to Muldoon and see what other shit we gotta do for this place." Kyle says as they were walking, but Bebe simply stopped.

"Bebe?" Wendy asks as everyone turned to the stopped child.

"Uhhh...you guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and...SHOP!" Bebe says as she raced through one of the shops as everyone looked in confusion. Stan however realizes something:

"Hey, what the hell kind of money do people use in the 'Spiral?'" Stan asks.

"(I don't know, something...magical?)" Kenny asks as everyone simply went through the gate before them, leaving Bebe to the shopping.

* * *

 _Olde Town_

Finally from the tunnels, the group entered what appears to be Olde Town. Strangely, everyone took notice of wizards of all kinds talking amongst each other. Most of which seem to have some sort of...insignia, either placed in their robes or armors, or simply tattooed. They were all looking upon a board just in front of a shop marked Bazaar.

"Huh, what the hell kind of place is Olde Town, anyway?" Stan asks as the group kept walking through the place of wizards.

"It looks like some sort of guild ground." Wendy explains.

"(Dafoq is a guild ground?)" Kenny asks.

"Basically, where all kinds of people meet up for money and whatever shit. Looks like there are all kinds of people here, not only wizards." Wendy says looking around seeing all the kinds of wizards and knights roaming around.

"It looks like that's where people register." Stan says pointing to a long line. An old woman is sitting down on a large table maintaining the line. This indeed looks like the registrar.

"And that kiosk is where people go to find quests." Wendy says looking to the large kiosk sitting behind the large shop with the sash marked Bazaar.

"What's that?" Butters asks looking at a large blackboard with symbols listed from top to bottom. Next to it is a blackboard of what appears to be pictures of...monsters?

"That's the bounty board, and THAT is the guild board." a guard says walking up to the group. He black bearded, and was completely cladded in golden armor.

"Wizard City is full of monsters, so the Big Game Hunter, Sir Reginald Baxby posted the bounty board to let the guilds contribute. Especially in these dark times." The guard sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks.

"This darkness has come upon Wizard City so quickly, we're overwhelmed dealing with it. We need all the help we can get, so this bounty board could prove to be useful." the guard says.

"Oh, uh, we're here to help, too. Just point us to Sergeant Muldoon, and we'll be on the case." Butters says showing Ambrose's letter as the guard took the letter.

"Hmm, ah the Headmaster himself sent you. Hmm, if you are looking for Muldoon, then look no further. I am him. And I am glad you're here to help." Sergeant Muldoon says as the group smiled.

"Thanks, glad to help, dude." Kyle says as the guard smiled.

"Hmm...if I would have to guess, you're those new students everyone's talking about, the ones that came from South Park. Some say you all could be Wizard City's last hope, and yet, you've JUST enrolled." Muldoon says as many of the guild people stopped to look at Muldoon and the kids of South Park.

"You've all done a marvelous work spooking those spooks on Unicorn Way. It was enough to save the fairies corrupted there, but you've defeated Rattlebones and drove them out, entirely. A feat that not many of the guilds could easily accomplish." Muldoon says speaking wisely of the group of 6 as he then showed a face of forlorn.

"Unfortunately, evil is still on the move. Chased down on one place, but appears in another. Now, it's Olde Town's turn. If we lose control of Olde Town to the undead, all of the other streets will be isolated and will fall." Muldoon sighs as everyone looked in worry.

"What can we do?" Wendy asks.

"Though you've driven out all the undead in Unicorn Way, reports have been skyrocketing of one that left behind locked up in a tower: Lady Blackhope. Defeat her and drive her out, the same you've done with the rest of the undead. There was a previous clan that tried their might with her, but they haven't been seen ever since." Muldoon requested.

"We'll handle the ghost." Stan says,

"And we can keep a lookout for those wizards." Kyle says as Muldoon smiled.

"Excellent, you do all that, and I will surely let you pass." Muldoon says as everyone began taking their leave as most of the guilds people and bounty hunters looked at the South Park kids.

* * *

 _Unicorn Way_

After a long walk, tracing back to the empty streets of Unicorn Way, our heroes finally took notice of the tower before them. Ghosts specifically were flying throughout the compounds of the tower, phasing in and out swirling around. Joining them is Dorothy Gale and Private Connelly who both looked in fear and dismay at the tower.

"How the hell did we miss that?" Stan asks.

"This is it, kids. This is the tower Lady Blackhope has taken refuge in. It's the only tower left in Unicorn Way, and all the Lost Souls are attracted to it like moths on a lamp. Private Connelly says sternly.

"No Death bubble like Rattlebones?" Kyle asks.

"Nope. Unlike Rattlebones, she isn't as cautious. 'What fool would ever dare step foot in my tour' she would say." Dorothy says to the group as she was breathing heavily looking forward to the tower.

"Damn, pretty full of herself, huh?" Bebe asks.

"Sergeant Muldoon mentioned a guild that went to fight her. Any sign of them, yet?" Kyle asks.

"No, they haven't made it out, yet." Private Connelly says.

"(How can you be so sure, dude? I mean couldn't they just do some wizard shit and teleport out of there from in the tower?)" Kenny asks muffling through his hood.

"If that was the case, then all the ghosts swirling around the tower would be gone. For them, this tower is a beacon to the undead. The ones in Unicorn Way turn to Lady Blackhope, thereby swirling around the ghost and her tower." Private Connelly explains.

"Oh. Damn." Kyle simply says.

"In conclusion, the guild party must still be in there. Either captured, or they were too afraid to fight the ghost. Either way, it all falls to your hands, kids." Connelly says looking at them in a determined face, and Dorothy a hopeful face. Soon the kids shook their heads, ready for action, and soon entered the tower of Lady Blackhope.

* * *

 _Blackhope's Tower_

Entering the tower the wizards came across a ghost, a female ghost surrounded by Lost Souls facing against a two young wizards. One was a male wizard wearing orange and red robes shrouded in a red hood, carrying a flaming dragon staff. You can only surmise that he is a Pyromancer, and secondly with him is another robed wizard, a female though instead she was wearing ice blue robes and shoes carrying an ice shard shaped staff. Both were injured.

" _You guild members are FOOLS to stand up to me!"_ It seemed their turn ended, and now it was Blackhope's turn. Lady Blackhope says sending a wave of Lost Souls towards the two wizards in the battle circle, damaging them, even further.

 _ **Lady Blackhope  
**_ _ **Uses Soul Swirl on Simeon and Mindy dealing -95 damage**_

 ** _Simeon Firemane: 120 Health  
Mindy Pixiecrown: 280 Health_**

 _vs_

 ** _Lady Blackhope: 235 Health_**

"Simeon...s-shouldn't we retreat? I don't think we can do this. Not without Brandon." Mindy asks the other robed wizard, but he didn't give in.

"We can't, not now. The Shrouded Elements never gives up! Especially not in these dark times. Don't you have a heal, or Tower Shield or something, Mindy?" Simeon asks the shrouded Thaumaturger.

"NO! I'm almost out of cards!" Mindy says skimming through her spell deck realizing that she's almost out of cards to place down, the kids behind simply looked in concern.

" _Mere mortals shouldn't dabble in the affairs of the undead. PERISH, NOW, YOUNG WIZARDS!_ " Lady Blackhope screamed deciding to take her turn and targeted Simeon. She threw her card in the deck and summoned Firecat on the poor boy. Soon the cat leaped and clawed on him dealing a critical hit.

 _ **Lady Blackhope  
**_ _ **Uses Firecat on Simeon dealing -100 damage**_

"SIMEION!" Mindy screamed as he was simply wincing at the critical hit.

"It's nothing, after all I am a Fire wizard, too." Simeon says.

"But you're not really safe from harm, now are you, kid?" Bebe inturruped as the three in battle finally took notice of the 6 in the end of the room, in surprise.

" _More pitiful students. You shall all suffer the same fat as these two wizards!_ " Lady Blackhope hissed in a raspy voice summoning a hoard of Lost Souls to her call, to which four of them surrounded the group.

"That works out, pretty good. Four of us can take these guys down, Butters, Kenny, you help them fight Blackhope." Stan says as Kenny and Butters looked up at the diviner so suddenly.

"(Dafoq?)" Kenny mumbled.

"H-how come we have to fight that spooky ghost?" Butters asks, when suddenly a ghost projected out a beam of cold ghostly power at the group, to which they dodged the ball, quickly.

"There's not time to fucking ask, just do it!" Wendy calls out.

"Goddammit." Kenny and Butters says as they joined the two in battle, to which they can only look at them in confusion.

"I didn't think we would skip a turn, just to see THAT." Simeon says, still wincing in pain as the battle for Unicorn Way began.

 ** _Simeon Firemane: 120 Health  
Mindy Pixiecrown: 280 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 523 Health  
Butters Stotch: 542 Health_**

 _vs_

 ** _Lady Blackhope: 235 Health_**

 ** _Lost Soul 1: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 2: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 3: 55 Health  
Lost Soul 4: 55 Health _**

_vs_

 ** _Stan Marsh: 449 Health  
Wendy Testaburger: 593 Health  
Bebe Stevens: 491 Health  
Kyle Broflavski: 491 Health_**

"It's four against one, AND we've got the upper hand! Ya see, Mindy? I knew Ambrose wouldn't give up on his own students." Simeon says as Mindy was still looking in a bit of concern, despite the turn of events.

"I don't know, Simeon. She's still a tough opponent, once more you're still hurt, and I'm still out of cards." Mindy still says as Simeon sighs.

"Well if it's any consolation, I just put in my new card. So uh...I think I can heal ya us, uh..." Butters says but then got stuck on the name of the shrouded boy.

"I'm Simeon, and this is my guild member Mindy Pixiecrown, and we're the Shrouded Elements...or at least we would be, if our teammate didn't have work today." Simeon introduced stopping to realize that they are missing a storm.

"The elements are Storm, Ice, and Fire, right? I can tell you two are Ice and Fire, but where's your Storm friend?" Kyle asks the two wizards in the other battle.

"Our other friend is Brandon, a way stronger wizard than us, plus he's a Ravenwood graduate. We kinda hope that someday we would be just as powerful as him, but he's in some secret order in some other world. He's probably just too busy for us." Mindy says sadly.

"That's some bad shit, right there." Stan says as the Lost Souls took their turn, but they didn't heed much attention, anyway.

"There are a ton of Shrouded Element members throughout Wizard City. In, fact you've met one already, in Unicorn Way. The guard's won't let him pass though, after we went in, and never went out." Simeon explains.

"Oh, you mean Ceren right? Ceren Nightchant?" Butters asks.

"That's him." Simeon says as he took his turn. One last Firecat he had in his deck, and he threw the card to the middle of the battle circle. He summoned a Firecat and hit Lady Blackhope, not as much as she done to him, however.

 _ **Simeon Firemane  
**_ _ **Uses Firecat on Lady Blackhope dealing -80 damage**_

"I hope Ceren was any help to all of you." Mindy Pixiecrown says as she threw her card, not in the middle of the circle, but at Simeon, to which it activated on contact turning into a light blue shield with the ice symbol in the middle of it.

 _ **Mindy Pixiecrown  
**_ _ **Uses Ice Shield on Simeon defending -80% from the next Ice attack**_

"Oh, thank Sabrina for giving me this." Mindy sighed.

"What is it?" Butters asks.

"Ice Shield. It'll defend Simeon from any Ice spells coming at him. But once the Ice spell is used, the shield will break, and won't come back. It'll however do a lot less damage than it should thanks to it." Mindy explains.

"Hmm, well it's worth a shot." Kenny says as he took his turn. He decided to use Dark Fairy on the ghost leader dealing more than it even should.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Dark Fairy on Lady Blackhope dealing -90 damage**_

"Nice shot, Kenny! And don't worry, Simeon, I got ya." Butters says as he threw his card not to the battle circle, but to Simeon. Soon the card started to fly around him, and soon green energy began spraying down from the card, showering Simeon, regaining a bit of his health.

 ** _Butters Stotch  
_** ** _Uses Minor Blessing on Simeon regaining +65 health back_**

"Thanks, kid. I owe you one, big time." Simeon says to Butters as he smiled.

"No problem, buddy!" Butters says happily. Unfortunately for the group, despite taking a bit of damage, Lady Blackhope wasn't finished with them...not just yet.

" _You fools can't expect me to believe, a foolish army can stop me? One by one, the ghosts shall consume you ALL!_ " Lady Blackhope yells out as a whole army of Lost Souls phased in from the walls, and blasted a total of 8 energy balls at everyone in the room.

 _ **Lady Blackhope  
**_ _ **Her Lost Soul Minions projected energy balls of souls at everyone in the room dealing -90 damage**_

"Dammit what the hell was that?! WHY the hell would she do that?" Kyle asks. Unfortunately, it was also the turn of the Lost Souls in THEIR battle. The first Lost Soul, thanks to Kyle, attacked him first. He summon a Thunder Snake and just straight up hits him.

 _ **Lost Soul 1  
**_ _ **Uses Thunder Snake on Kyle dealing -105 damage**_

The next one ALSO attacked Kyle. But this time, the ghost threw its card in the middle of the circle and summoned Frost Beetle, spraying Kyle with its icy breath, dealing damage on the little Conjurer.

 _ **Lost Soul 2  
**_ _ **Uses Frost Beetle on Kyle dealing -70 damage**_

The third one's target was simply on Stan this time, and he uses Frost Beetle once again on the boy, making the beetle charge up to him and slamed into the Diviner.

 _ **Lost Soul 3  
** **Uses Frost Beetle on Stan dealing -65 damage**_

And finally the last one went to Stan again, this time using its physical attack. The Soul simply floated to the center of the field and projected a cold ball of souls at the boy wearing the poof-ball hat. He could feel a chilling sensation, the moment he got hit.

 _ **Lost Soul 4  
**_ _ **Throws**_ _ **its Physical Soul Ball at Stan dealing -90 damage**_

Finally it was everyone's turn to easily get rid of the Lost Soul minions. It starts with Stan, the boy's first attack was a payback Thunder Snake towards the first Lost Soul dealing enough damage of course, to defeat the ghost fodder.

 _ **Stan Marsh  
**_ _ **Uses Thunder Snake on Lost Soul 1 dealing -125 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 1 is defeated)**_

Wendy took the initiative and payed back the other Lost Soul for attacking her friends, and easily it disappeared into the darkness on impact with the Frost Beetle's blow with its horns.

 _ **Wendy Testaburger  
**_ _ **Uses Frost Beetle on Lost Soul 3 dealing -75 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 3 is defeated)**_

"Well, alright then, guess I'm hitting the second one for ya, Wend." Bebe says taking her turn. She threw into the battle circle center the Fire Cat. It then blasts out a beam of fire at the second Lost Soul, defeating it.

 _ **Bebe Stevens  
**_ _ **Uses Firecat on Lost Soul 2 dealing -100 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 2 is defeated)**_

Finally it was Kyle's turn, and the choice is obvious. He threw his card in the middle of the field, activating the Bloodbat. Soon it's goo covered self suddenly regurgitated a ball of goo towards the Lost Soul, defeating it, and making most of the kids in the room sick. Even its caster.

 _ **Kyle Brovlovski  
**_ _ **Uses Bloodbat on Lost Soul 4 dealing -80 damage**_

 _ **(Lost Soul 4 is defeated)**_

Easily, the four defeated the Lost Souls...however the battle's not over, JUST yet. There's still the source to take care of. But thanks to Simeon and Kenny, the ghost leader is almost defeated.

 ** _Simeon Firemane: 95 Health  
Mindy Pixiecrown: 190 Health  
Kenny McCormick: 433 Health  
Butters Stotch: 452 Health_**

 _vs_

 ** _Lady Blackhope: 65 Health_**

"THIS IS IT! One last card from ANY of us, and Lady Blackhope will be defeated! It's time to end this, for Wizard City!" Simeon says he tried to reach for his cards...but unfortunately he does not have any left.

"Aw, rats. I can't believe I'm all out of cards." Simeon sighed unfortunately having to skip his turn.

 _ **Simeon Firemane  
**_ _ **Skips**_

"I unfortunately am all out of cards, as well. I hate to bother you, and believe me when I said you've done so much for us already, but could you..." Mindy started but before she could even answer the question, Kenny nodded his head yes.

"(That's why we're here, after all.)" Kenny says as Mindy skips, and he took his turn. Lady Blackhope is Life, and Kenny is death, if he doesn't fizzle, then no doubt this battle will be all over.

 _ **Mindy Pixiecrown  
**_ _ **Skips**_

" _So. You will defeat me. By all means, feel free to. But remember this-"_ Lady Blackhope started as Kenny threw his Dark Fairy into the deck. Despite almost about to dissipate into the afterlife, Lady Blackhope only smiles.

" _You may win this battle, young wizards, but the war is far, FAR from over. My master...Malistaire...he will DESTROY Wizard City! All of his pain, torment, grief, and sorrow. Wizard City, South Park, and EVERY world in the Spiral shall soon share it with him!_ " the Dark Fairy floated around Lady Blackhope attacking her with a power array of black fairy magic, dealing some critical damage to her.

 _ **Kenny McCormick  
**_ _ **Uses Dark Fairy on Lady Blackhope dealing -80 damage**_

" _My defeat is secured! BUT YOU CANNOT CHANGE THAT WHICH IS THE SPIRAL'S FATE! **ALL WILL SUFFER!**_ " Blackhope screams before finally dissipating into nothingness...she was...defeated.

 _ **(Lady Blackhope is defeated)**_

"M-Malistaire?" Mindy says meekly as the battle circle disappeared. Soon everyone took notice of all the ghosts floating around the ceiling disappeared as well. Most likely the have all fled the moment Blackhope's defeat happened.

"Damn, that was some edgy shit right there. What a hoe." Bebe says bluntly.

"(Again with Malistaire...and what did she mean by his pain, torment, grief, and sorrow? Malistaire's hurt or something? Did he like lose someone?)" Kenny asks. Soon Simeon and Mindy looked at each other in concern the moment Kenny said that. He then looked in surprise at his realization.

"(Oh...oh shit.)" Kenny says in surprise.

"Professor Malistaire...he wasn't always like this. It...it was the loss of his wife that caused him to be like this." Mindy confessed.

"His wife?" Kyle asks.

"Yes, her name was Sylvia Drake. Before Moolinda Wu, she was the Life Professor. And well...things happened and...as far as we, the students know, she died." Simeon explained.

"Oh...shit, I kind of feel bad for him, now." Wendy says in worry.

"We don't know how she died. The Professors didn't tell us that much. But if you're going around Olde Town, I'm sure you'll find some rumors about it. Especially from Miss. Gloria Krendell, the guild registrar." Simeon explains to the group.

"Yeah, she and Miss. Drake were close friends. Maybe if we go to Olde Town we can find her, she's always there, anyway. I unfortunately need to report to Falmea for my next spell quest" Simeon says.

"And I need to do a project for Professor Greyrose." Mindy says to the South Park kids.

"I guess we gotta head back to Muldoon, too. It was nice meeting you guys." Stan says as Mindy and Simeon began to take their leave.

"A pleasure meeting all of you, too. And be sure to keep a lookout for any more of the Shrouded Elements. The others should be on the other streets trying to figure out the Undead and where they're coming from." Mindy says as she and Simeon took their leave.

"Hmm...I guess that's probably our task too. Let's go back and see what Muldoon will say." Butters says as everyone else finally took their leave from the now purified tower, as ghosts were flying blissfully up in the sky, back to their resting places.

* * *

 **And that's that, my friends the finishing of this chapter. The next chapters will of course be a split of POV chapter, which will tell of the South Park Spellbinders and in their Point of View as they explore the three streets. Now...take notice of the '7 students' Bartleby mentioned in his warning to Ambrose. I'm gonna just go right ahead and tell you, it's not Cartman. Cartman's not in this story...though someone else will most likely be...a faction. One that's is enemies with Cartman and will soon attack the kids. You'll see soon enough, and if you watched the series, then I'm sure you'll know. Until then, my friends thank you for coming out, and see you soon.**


End file.
